Strike
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Wendy is trapped in an abusive marriage and doesn't know how to get out of it. Will she get out before it's too late? WARNING: This story contains domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story. I'll try to update as often as time allows me too. For the most part, this story will be in Wendy's POV unless I say otherwise. The gang is 25 in this story. As always, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Strike

Chapter 1

Stan, Bebe, Kenny, Kyle, Nichole, Cartman, Heidi, and I are out to dinner. Stan and I have been have been married for 6 excruciating years. We have a two year old son Aiden. Prior to Aiden, I've had 5 miscarriages. The first pregnancy was right before we got married, which was the reason for our quickie wedding. I ended up miscarrying right after that. Then I had four more over the next few years. I almost started think I wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term, then my miracle baby Aiden came along. He was born prematurely weighing only 2 pounds and a hole in his heart. Luckily he survived and is doing very well. Stan works full time doing construction while I stay at home with Aiden.

Kyle and Nichole are dating. They dated in high school, but broke up before they went to college since they went to colleges on the opposite ends of the country. Once they moved back to South Park, they found their way back to each other. Both of them are teachers. Nichole is a kindergarten teacher at our old elementary school and Kyle is a biology teacher at the community college. Nichole has her own place, while Kyle still lives with his parents. His parents (mom) won't let him move out until he's married. We tend to have a lot of couple's night at Nichole's place.

Kenny and Bebe have a strange relationship. Well, I guess it's not that strange. They have an apartment together, but they're not really dating. They're more so friends with benefits. They work at the same bar so that's part of the reason why they're not officially dating.

Cartman and Heidi have been dating ever since 4th grade. No one would've guessed that they would've lasted this long, but they have. Cartman is a computer programmer and Heidi is a journalist and an author who has published three books and currently working on her fourth. The reason we've gotten together tonight is to celebrate Cartman and Heidi's engagement.

"Congratulations Cartman and Heidi!" Kyle raises his glass. "I never would've guessed that you two would ever get married!"

"I second that!" Bebe adds in as she raises her glass. The rest of us raise our glasses as well.

"Eric and I love each other! I can't see me spending my life with anyone else." Heidi tells us as she kisses Cartman. The two of them are really sickening.

"I can't wait to make you my wife! I love you boo!" Cartman smiles at her. The two of them stare lovingly at each other for a few moments. Watching the two of them makes me want to puke. But at the same time, I can't help but to feel a little envious of Heidi.

"Dude!" Kenny interrupts them. "Some of want to keep our food down." I agree with him.

Cartman and Heidi look at us. "Sorry, we forgot you guys were here!" Cartman raises his glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Well yell out. I start yawning.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Nichole asks me.

I look over at Stan, who's glaring at me, then back at Nichole. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "I'm just a little sleepy that's all." I chuckle nervously.

Stan puts his arm around me. "I want to talk to you outside." He whispers in my ear and excuse us. I nod and we get up and walk outside. As soon as we get outside Stan turns towards me and slaps me across the face. I put my hand to my face. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"No!" I cry out.

"Then what the fuck was that?"

"It was just a yawn Stan."

"In front of my friends! Are we boring you?" He yells.

"They're my friends too!"

Stan laughs. "Oh please, they're only friends with you because of me. They don't give a shit about you!"

"Ok, Stan." I know arguing with him will only cause more trouble than I need.

"You take your ass back in there and act like you have some goddamn sense! Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

Stan grabs me and starts shaking me. "Yes, what?"

"Yes sir!" I cry. He pushes me away from him.

"Now wipe your eyes before we go back in there." I do what he asks and we go back into the restaurant. The gang is carrying on with their conversation. As soon as we sit down, I can feel eyes looking at me.

"Wendy?" I hear Bebe whisper my name. I look at her. "Nichole and I were just going to run to the bathroom. Do you want to come with us?" I look at Stan and he nods. I look at Bebe.

"Sure." The three of us head to the bathroom. As soon as we get in there, Bebe locks the door behind us. "What if someone else needs to use it?" I ask her.

"They can wait."

"Is everything ok?" Nichole asks me.

I nod. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"When you came back inside, you seemed upset about something."

"I'm just…tired that's all. Life with a toddler is rough." I lie. There's no way I can tell them what went down. This isn't the first time Stan has hit me.

"Are you sure, that's all it is?" Bebe asks touching my hand. "You're shaking."

I jerk my hand away. "Of course, what else could it be?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Nichole adds in.

"Everything's fine, you guys are worried for nothing." I chuckle. "Now let's go finish celebrating Heidi and Cartman's engagement."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Bebe asks.

"Why would that bother me?"

"We know you use to have a huge crush on Cartman." Nichole steps in. "Is it hard seeing him with someone else?"

I laugh. "You're crazy, I got over him so long ago. I'm with Stan now."

"But are you happy?" Bebe asks.

"Of course I'm happy! I love…my husband." I notice Bebe and Nichole exchanging looks. "We should get back to everyone before they start to worry." I unlock the door and walk out the bathroom. I feel bad for lying to my friends, but I don't want to deal with the consequences of Stan finding out that I told. I'm scared of what he would do. I have to figure out something because I can't keep living like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Wow, umm...well I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you don't like it or my writing style, you don't have to read it. It's that simple! :-) Anyways, those that do enjoy it, please feel free to R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 2

I go in Aiden's room and see him playing with his puppy Ginger. Stan decided to get him a dog instead of buying him a bunch of useless toys. He loves having Ginger around.

"Hi baby, are you having fun?" I ask him as I kneel down next to him.

He continues playing with Ginger. He pulls on Ginger's tail too hard causing her to cry out. "Oh no Aiden, you have to be gentle with her. She doesn't like that." I can feel Ginger's pain. I had my hair pulled by Stan more times than I can count.

Aiden let's go of Ginger as she scampers off as fast as she can. One of her hind legs is broken from Stan throwing her up against the wall. He was beating me up one day and Ginger made the mistake of growling at him so he took his frustration out on the poor pup. Now Ginger runs out the room when she sees Stan.

"You can't pull on Ginger like that Aiden, ok? That hurts her." Aiden nods. He doesn't talk at all, but I know he understands what I'm saying to him. I want to take Aiden to see a specialist about his speech, but Stan won't allow it. He doesn't think there's anything wrong with him.

"If you don't play nice, you won't be able to play with Ginger, do you understand?" He nods again. "Good." I give him a kiss and stand up. "I'm going to get dinner started before daddy gets home."

I head to the kitchen and season some salmon, which is Stan's favorite. I put it in the over and start preparing the salad. While I'm making the salad, Stan walks in the door.

"Hi honey!" I smile at him.

"Where's my dinner?" He asks.

"It's in the oven Stan." I tell him.

"Glad to hear it." He pulls me close to him and kisses me very aggressively. "I hope you made extra, we're having dinner guests."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

I nod. "It kind of does. Especially if I need extra food."

Stan raises his eyebrow. "Are you trying to sass me?"

I immediately tense up. "No...I just want to know who's coming."

Stan sighs angrily. "If you must know it's Kyle and Nichole."

"Oh..."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

I shake my head. "Not at all."

"Good, so make sure we have enough for them. Don't be stingy with the food!" He turns to walk away.

"There's only 4 salmon portions…" I inform him.

He turns around angrily. "So are we supposed to eat one piece?"

"Sorry Stan, I-"

"Is there anymore?" He interrupts me.

"In the freezer, but it's frozen."

He groans. "You're such a stupid bitch!" He takes out his wallet and throws his credit card at me. "Order some fucking takeout or something. Remember they're both vegetarians and don't spend more than $30!"

"Sure Stan. So what do you want me to do with the salmon I already put in the oven?"

I'm greeted with a back slap to the face. I felt like I had whiplash as hard as he hit me. "Do I have to fucking tell you everything? Use your fucking brain if you have one!" He storms upstairs. I notice blood dripping to the floor. Crap, my nose is bleeding again. I turn grab a tissue to hold up against my nose when I notice Aiden peeking in the kitchen.

"Oh no!" I kneel down by Aiden. "How much did you see buddy?" He looks at me, but doesn't say anything. "I just want you to know that your daddy and I love you very much." I start to cry. "He loves mommy too…" He continues to stare at me before he wraps his arms around me and hugs me as tight as he can. "Your daddy doesn't mean it. I promise…" I feel guilty lying to Aiden, but I don't want him to think Stan is a bad guy. He may treat me like trash, but he's a great father to Aiden. I don't want him to think any differently.

After dinner, after putting Aiden to bed, Kyle is telling us a story about one of his students. So far, it's been a great night. Good food, good friends, good conversation and most importantly wine! However things begin to go downhill in an instant.

"I could use another glass!" Nichole announces as she gets up, but Stan stops her.

"Sit down Nichole. You're a guest in our house." He looks at me. "Wendy will get it for you."

Nichole looks at Stan then at me. "It's not a big deal, I can pour my own troubles."

"We've worked all day. Wendy hasn't done shit but sit on her fat ass. It's the least she can do. Maybe she can burn a few calories." I'm very insulted by his remarks. Now I may have some baby weight left on me, I'm far from fat.

"Dude! You don't talk about a woman's weight!" Kyle tells him. Thank you Kyle.

"This is my wife, and I'll talk about her however I want! She needs to hear the truth."

"I think she looks great!" Nichole adds in.

"Whatever." Stan hands Nichole's glass to me. "Go get her a drink. NOW!"

I nod. "Yes sir!" I get up and head to the kitchen and pour Nichole a glass of wine. She joins me in kitchen.

"What's up with you two? Why do you let him to talk to you like that?"

"It's fine Nichole." I hand her the glass and pour my own. I can feel my hand shaking.

"Wendy, your hand…"

"It's fine!" I go back to join the guys and Nichole follows.

"How many glasses does that make for you?" Stan asks me.

"It's only my second."

"You've had enough." He takes my glass and drinks it. "I know you're a lightweight and I need you to be sober in case Aiden wakes up."

"I'm not going to get drunk Stan."

"Don't you dare argue with me, woman!" He shoots me a warning look.

"Yes sir…" I look down. I can feel the angry stares coming from Stan and the concern stares coming from Kyle and Nichole. Oh God, I need a way out of this. I fear the worst may be coming next.

"Hey Stan," Kyle says breaking the silence, "do you want to go to the bar and get a few drinks?" Dear God, let him say yes.

"Sure dude, we need some guy time." Stan looks at Nichole. "Don't keep Wendy up too late. Remember she has responsibilities." Stan and Kyle grab their coats. Kyle gives Nichole a kiss and tells her he'll see her in the morning while Stan completely ignores me. The two of them leave.

"Ok Wendy, it's just us. What's going on?" Nichole asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing…"

"You can't lie to me. I know something is going on with you two. Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

"He doesn't mean it."

"You're making excuses for that?"

"It's ok Nichole…really." I can feel myself tearing up. Nichole is one of my best friends and I feel bad that I can't tell her or anyone what's going on. I have to keep it that way for my own safety. I yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Sorry."

Nichole hugs me. "You know I'm here if you ever want to talk. I mean that."

A tear comes out, but I quickly wipe it away while we're still hugging. "Thanks Nichole. I appreciate that." She smiles at me and leaves. The second she leaves, I burst into tears. "I can't live like this anymore…"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the real reviews! They're very much appreciated! Again, to those that hate, thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to read and review anyway! :-) As usual, R&R, enjoy!

Chapter 3

I'm asleep peacefully in my bed. Dreaming about happier times between Stan and I. Wishing one day to get that Stan back. He hasn't been that Stan since we were in high school. I'm awoken by a punch in the face.

"OW! What the?" I open my eyes and see Stan standing over me.

"Stupid bitch!" He punches me again.

"What's that for?" I ask as I cover my mouth. I can taste the blood already.

"This is for making me look like a dick in front of my friends!" He slurs, I can tell he's drunk. I can smell the liquor on his breath. This time he punches me in the chest.

"I didn't do anything!" I cry.

"Kyle thinks I treat you like shit!" He's right. "You need to stop acting like a whiny little bitch when my friends come around."

"Maybe if you stop hitting me-" He punches me again before I can finish my sentence.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

"Stan, please!"

"Didn't I say shut up?" He raises his fist up causing me to cower in fear. He puts he hand down and laughs. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

I nod. "I know..." I start crying.

He laughs harder. "If only your precious son could see you right now."

"Don't bring Aiden into this." I plead with him.

"Why? Is it because you know you're a sorry excuse of a mother?"

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm a damn good mother!" I yell. Of course that turned out to be a huge mistake and he makes sure I pay for that with another fist to the face. Then another...and another. Once he's done, I can feel the blood dripping from my nose and mouth.

"Get up and clean this mess up! You're getting blood everywhere!"

I nod and slowly get up. I go into the bathroom and look at my bloody, bruised face in the mirror. A black eyes, possibly broken nose, busted lip, and a knot on my forehead. My face hurts so badly. "I've gotten worse..." I whisper to myself as I clean the blood off my face. Sadly, that's a true statement. Stan has definitely done a lot worse. I hate when he drinks. That's when I get the worse beatings.

"These sheets aren't going to clean themselves!" I hear Stan call out.

I continue cleaning myself up when he barges in the room. "Didn't I tell you-" I turn to look at him and I can see his angry face soften. "I'm sorry..." He walks over to me and tries to touch my hand put I quickly pull away. "I said I'm sorry."

"When are you going to stop doing this?" I start crying again.

"I know..." I see a tear fall down his eyes. I can't believe it. "I'm really sorry baby. It won't happen again."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it this time." He takes my hand, this time I let him.

"So does that mean you'll go get help? I really want this marriage to work. At least for Aiden's sake."

He nods. "I don't want to get help, but I will."

"Thank you..." I smile even though it hurts to smile.

"You're too beautiful to walk around all bruised up." He kisses me. It's actually a real kiss. I can't remember the last time he kissed me like this. "I love you to death Wendy!"

That was an odd way of wording that, but I'll take it. "I love you too Stan."

Let's go back to the room..." He whispers. I smile and we head into the bedroom. In that moment, I feel like I have the real Stan back…

Two days later, and Stan has been nice than usual. He hasn't yelled at me once and even better, he hasn't hit me. I'm still a little bruised from the other day, but I don't look as bad as I did before. My phone rings and I see it's Bebe calling me. "Hi Bebe!" I answer.

"Hey stranger. Where have you been?" She asks.

"Here." I tell her.

"Well we're getting ready to go to lunch and have a spa day with Heidi, do you want to come?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Heidi, why?"

"To celebrate her engagement, silly!" She giggles.

"Didn't we do that already?"

"That was with both of them. This time, it's just us girls. Nichole is coming too. We'll start off at Maggiano's then head to the spa. Are you in?"

I think about it for a moment. It does sound like fun even though Heidi is a little annoying sometimes. "Well…ok. I'll see you soon. The reservation is in Heidi's name."

"See you!" We hang up. I go downstairs and see Stan watching hockey. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Stan, the girls are getting together to take Heidi out to celebrate her engagement."

"So…?" He asks without even looking at me.

"So…I want to go."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

We've been getting along so well the last few days and I want to keep it that way. "I'm asking."

"Since when are you and Heidi friends?"

"We're not enemies. Besides, she's Cartman's fiancée and he's our friend so we have to accept Heidi into our circle."

"Cartman is MY friend." Stan corrects me.

"Ok…so may I go?"

Stan nods. "Fine, go. Take Aiden with you."

"He can't stay here with you?" I ask.

He puts the TV on mute and looks at me. "I've been working all week. I'm fucking exhausted! You don't do anything so there's no reason why you can't take Aiden with you."

I sigh. I don't want to argue with him since things have been going so well. "Fine, I'll take Aiden with me. May I have your keys?"

"For what?"

"So I can take the car."

"Yeah right! You're not driving my car anywhere!"

"Why not?"

He laughs. "Are you kidding me? You don't work and you're not on my insurance!"

"I'm your wife Stan."

"Yeah and that won't help me if you crash my car!"

"So how am I supposed to meet up with the girls?"

Stan shrugs. "Take the bus! You could use the fresh air."

"Remember Aiden will be with me."

"He'll be fine. He probably needs to see the light of day. You keep that poor kid cooped up in this house."

"That's because you rarely let us leave…" I mumble.

Stan stands up. "What did you say?" He slowly starts moving closer to me as I start backing up.

"N-nothing…"

He shakes his head. "This is your problem Wendy. I'm always trying to be nice, but you're always running off with the mouth! You need to learn when to shut the fuck up!"

"Stan, please calm down. I didn't mean anything by it."

"SHUT UP!" He grabs me and starts choking me. "Maybe I need to shut you up permanently!"

"S-Stan…" I try as hard as I can to catch my breath, but it's no use. I try to push his hands off, but again it's no use. He's too strong. After what seems like forever, I feel something grab my leg. I look down and see Aiden hugging my leg. "A-Aiden…"

I guess Stan notices him too and releases his grip. "Shit!" He glares at me. I put my hand to my throat and begin coughing. "So now you're trying to turn my son against me too? You've turned the dog, trying to turn my friends against me and now Aiden. You're really a piece of shit! Get the fuck out of my face!"

I nod. "Y-yes sir." I look down at Aiden. "Come on honey, we're going to leave for a bit, ok?" I pick Aiden up and run out the door as fast as I can. If I could, I would take Ginger with me too. There's no telling what Stan might do to her while we're gone…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I love Maggiano's too! You can't go wrong with Family Style! :-) Stan is 6'0 and Wendy is 5'3. When I include the heights in the stories you guys complain, when I don't, you ask for heights, lol. Anyways, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

It took almost two hours, but we made it to Maggiano's. Once I get there, I give the hostess Heidi's name and we're taking to her table. "Hi girls!" I greet them as Bebe, Nichole, and Heidi turn towards me.

"Hey Wendy, I thought you changed your mind." Bebe greets me.

"Sorry, I had to take the bus." I explain.

She looks down at Aiden. "Oh, you bought the baby?"

"I had to. Stan wasn't home." I lie.

"You couldn't find a sitter?"

I shake my head. "You called me last minute."

"It's ok Bebe." Heidi steps in. "He's more than welcome."

"What is he supposed to do while we're at the spa?" Bebe asks. Bebe looks at me. "He'll be bored to death. You should've said no if you didn't have a sitter.

She has a point, this was really selfish of me. "It's ok, we'll leave." I tell them. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense!" Nichole steps in. "You're more than welcome." I notice she's staring oddly at me.

"What?"

She pushes back my bangs and her jaw drops. I'm guessing she saw the bruise on my forehead. "How did that happen?"

I push my bangs back down. "I fell." I lie again.

"You fell? Really Wendy?" I can tell Nichole doesn't believe me.

"Yes that's what happened."

"That's a hell of a bruise." Bebe states.

"She's lying." Nichole tells them.

"Why would she lie?"

"I think I agree with Nichole." Heidi adds in. I wish they would drop this.

"I really think I should go." I pick up Aiden.

"Wendy we just want to help." Nichole gently touches my hand.

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You have marks all over you." She examines my neck. "Look at this!" She tells Bebe and Heidi. "Her neck is red! This looks fresh."

Heidi and Bebe walk closer. I back away from them. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Your nose looks a little crooked!"

"What are you saying Nichole?" Bebe asks.

She shakes her head. "I want Wendy to say it!"

"Say what?"

Nichole glares at me. "I've suspected it for so long. Kyle and I see the way he talks to you and treats you. I can also see that you're terrified of him." I look away.

"Wendy?" I look at Heidi. "Is Stan hitting you?"

I look down. "I wish you guys would let this go."

"Wendy, I'm your best friend." Bebe states. "Please tell me this isn't true. I mean I know Stan has a temper, but I can't imagine him putting his hands on you. Say it's not true."

I shake my head and look at them teary eyed. I can't hide it anymore. "I wish I could, but I can't keep denying this…"

"How long has this been going on?" Nichole asks.

I burst into tears. "Since we got married. Once we got married, he became a different person. I was pregnant at the time and the first time he hit me was our wedding night. He said he wasn't ready to be a father and he punched me and pushed me down a flight of stairs. I lost the baby because of that. All of my miscarriages happened because of violence. He was abusive when I was pregnant with Aiden because he managed to convince himself that I cheated and someone else was the father. The night I went into labor, he body slammed me and kicked me in the stomach several times. He wanted me to lose Aiden because he didn't want me having "someone else's" baby. That's why Aiden was born early. The DNA test proved Stan was the father, but the abuse didn't stop. He started drinking more and getting angry over the smallest things. Sometimes I feel like I can't say or do anything right without triggering him…" I continue sobbing. It's hard for me to finish.

"It's ok Wendy, you don't have to say anything else." I nod and wipe my eyes.

Bebe hugs me. "We're here for you, you know that right?"

I nod and look at Heidi. "I'm so sorry. I know this was supposed to be a celebration for you. I didn't want it to turn into this."

"It's ok. This is more important. We can celebrate anytime." Heidi smiles. I can't believe how nice she's being. I ruined her party. I feel so guilty.

"You need to get out of there!" Nichole tells me.

"I don't have anywhere to go." I tell her.

"You can stay with me! You and Aiden, I would feel better knowing the two of you are safe and sound."

I shake my head. "Stan would be able to find me there."

"Then I guess staying with me would be out of the question." Bebe adds in.

I nod. "That would be the first place he looks."

"You can stay with Eric and me!" Heidi offers. I look at her in shock. "We have two extra bedrooms so you and Aiden could have your own rooms."

I notice Nichole and Bebe exchange looks. "Maybe a hotel would be a better idea until we can come up with a solution." Nichole suggests.

"Nonsense! Like I said, they can stay with Eric and me."

"Are you sure Cartman will be ok with that?" Bebe asks her.

"When I tell him the situation he will."

Heidi puts her arm around me. "So it's settled, you and Aiden will stay at my place."

"Umm…thanks…" I'm feeling a little uneasy about this.

"Are you ok?"

I nod. "I'm worried about my dog. I don't want her to think Aiden and I abandoned her. She's scared of Stan."

"We can get her when Stan leaves for work." Heidi smiles. It's not going to be as easy as she makes it sound.

"I couldn't ask you guys to take in a pet too."

"Are you kidding? Eric and I love animals! We have pets of our own. We'll just have to put the cats up while you guys are there."

I look at Nichole and Bebe, then back at Heidi and nod. "We'll stay." I force myself to smile.

"Great! I'm going to step outside and let Eric know what's going on." She walks off.

I sit down. "What did I just agree to?"

Nichole and Bebe sit down as well. "It's for the best Wendy." Nichole tells me gently. "You need to get away from Stan."

"I'm really worried about you living under the same roof as Cartman. What if your old feelings come back?" Bebe asks.

"I'm not into Cartman at all. My heart belongs to Stan."

"But he's an abusive asshole! Cartman and Heidi are happy, don't mess up what they have. Especially since Heidi is doing you a huge favor!"

"BEBE! I'm not going to ruin anything. I'm not into Cartman, no feelings, nothing!"

"So you say…"

"I do." I sigh heavily. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. Stan is going to be pissed! It's like I'm keeping his son from him."

"You're keeping his son safe and you as well." Nichole reminds me.

I give Aiden a kiss. "He's going to wonder why his daddy isn't around."

"It's better to have him wondering that than to see you getting the crap kicked out of you. It's only a matter of time before he starts hitting Aiden."

"You're right..."

"I can't believe you kept this from us for so long!" Bebe states. "We could've gotten you out of there sooner."

"I couldn't. I was scared. Scared he might kill me if I told."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." Nichole smiles just as Heidi walks in.

"I spoke to Eric and he's totally cool with you staying with us. He even said you can get your dog."

I hug her. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Don't worry about it." She looks at Aiden. "Are you ready to go to your home buddy?" She asks him and he only stares at her.

"He doesn't talk…" I inform her.

"Oh, well maybe we can work on changing that." She smiles. "Let's get you guys home and settled." We say our goodbyes to Nicole and Bebe and head out. I can't believe it, I'm leaving Stan. Leaving all the abuse behind. This is a fresh start for Aiden and me, now all I have to do is get Ginger.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Do you want more pancakes Aiden?" Heidi asks him. He looks at her.

"I think he's had enough." I tell her. "Thanks though."

"You're welcome. I just want to make sure you guys are comfortable." She serves me two more pancakes.

"We're fine, thanks." My cell phone vibrates. I look at it. I close my eyes. "Not again…" I whisper.

"Is it Stan again?" Heidi asks.

I nod. I've only been here for two days, but he's literally called or text me about 300 times. Some asking where I am and others are threatening. I show Heidi his latest threatening text.

"I'm glad you're not answering."

"Oh no. I don't have anything to say to him."

"So are you going to file for divorce?"

I shake my head. "Not yet." I sigh. "I want to, but at the same time I don't."

"Wendy...?" I look at her. "You know the Stan you thought you married is dead, right?"

I shake my head. "He's in there somewhere."

"It's a lost cause."

"Maybe this time away from him will bring the Stan I know back." I say sounding as hopeful as possible.

"So you really believe that?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"I still can't believe he was beating you up." We turn and see Cartman in the doorway. "I never would've pictured Stan as a wife beater."

"It's my own fault..."

"How can you say that?" Heidi asks.

"I should've been a better wife."

"No matter what you did or didn't do, you didn't deserve that."

"I shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"You didn't get yourself pregnant."

"I should've gotten abortions and never told Stan. None of this would've happened." I start tearing him just thinking about all the abuse I suffered during every pregnancy…

"That doesn't give him the right to put his hands on you." Cartman steps in. "No man should put his hands on a woman. A real man wouldn't!"

My eyes widen. "You really believe that?"

He nods. "That's a pussy move!"

"I agree with Eric." Heidi adds in.

"Thank you baby." They kiss each other. I can't help but roll my eyes at them.

"You did the right thing by leaving. How long until he started beating up on Aiden?" I'm really shocked that Cartman would even suggest that.

"He wouldn't do that! He loves Aiden!"

"He would do it to hurt you."

I look at Aiden's innocent little face. "I can't let that happen." I hug him tightly. I look at Cartman and Heidi. "I'm worried about Ginger though."

"Who's Ginger?" Heidi whispers.

"Their dog." Cartman whispers back to her. He looks at me. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't put it past him to hurt a dog."

"He's hurt her before." I tell them.

"He hurt a dog?" Heidi asks.

I nod. "Her threw her up against the wall for growling at him during one of his attacks."

"Oh my!"

"He broke one of her legs. She's terrified of him now."

"Wow, poor little dog." Heidi looks down.

"Yeah, she's just a puppy. I have to get her the first chance I can."

"I'll help you." Cartman offers.

"Really?" I smile. I'm still in shock at how nice Cartman is being.

"It would be dangerous for you to go alone."

"Thanks Cartman. It could be dangerous for you too."

He shakes his head. "I'm not scared of that little wussy prick. I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

I look at Heidi and notice she seems a little uneasy. "You're really lucky, you know that?" I tell her. The last thing I want is for her to get the wrong idea.

She smiles. "Yeah I am."

"I really wish you two the best." Just then the doorbell rings. We immediately get quiet. Cartman walks over to the door and looks through the peephole.

"It's Stan." He whispers.

"You two, hide in the closet!" Heidi tells me and Aiden. She opens a closet door next to the pantry. I pick Aiden up and we get inside and Heidi closes the door. I hear Cartman open the door.

"Hey dude. What brings you by?" He asks.

"Have either of you seen Wendy in the last few days?" I hear Stan ask.

"I haven't."

"Me either." Heidi responds.

"Are you guys sure? I've checked with Kyle, Nichole, Bebe, Kenny, and even her parents. No one has seen her." I figured he wouldn't think to come here at all looking for me, but it was truly the last place he looked.

"Sorry dude. I don't know what to tell you." Cartman tells him.

"Aiden is missing too."

"Where was the last place you saw them?" Heidi asks.

"At home. They were heading out to meet you, Bebe, and Nichole."

"Oh…"

"Did they meet up with you guys?" I can sense Stan seems suspicious.

"Yes they did."

"So where did they go after that?"

"They took the bus, I assumed they went home." Thank you for lying for me Heidi.

I hear Stan let out a loud sigh. "What if something happened to them? What if they were kidnapped?" I can tell Stan is crying at this point. "I miss my wife and son. I'm so worried about them, I have no clue where they are." He sobs.

The sound of Stan's sobbing gave me so much satisfaction, but it also flooded me with sympathy. He sounded so miserable. I was flattered to realize how devastated Stan was by me leaving. It was proof that he really did care.

"Thank you…" I hear Stan say as he sniffles. I'm assuming one of them gave him a tissue.

"If we hear from Wendy at all, we promise to let you know." Cartman tells him.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for my breakdown…"

"We understand." Heidi says.

"We'll see later." I hear the door close.

Heidi opens the closet door. "You can come out now, he's gone."

I lead Aiden out of the closet. "Thank you guys so much for covering for us!"

"No problem." Cartman says. "So now what?"

"I know what I have to do…"

A/N: So what do you think Wendy will do?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 6

I'm probably making the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm going back to my husband. It isn't fair for me to leave and take Aiden away from him. That's not fair to Aiden. I open the door and I find Stan on the couch drinking vodka from the bottle.

"We're home." I tell him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I'm scared for a minute, but then I realize he's crying. "I was so worried about you two." He hugs me.

"Sorry I made you worry."

"So where were you?" He asks again, but gentler this time.

"I needed to clear my head."

"You could've returned my calls to let me know you're safe!" He snaps at me.

I nod in agreement. "You're right. I'm sorry I didn't."

"I'm glad you guys are all right." He hugs me again.

"Thanks." I look around and immediately notice something's off. "Where's Ginger?"

Stan shrugs. "I haven't seen that mutt in days."

"She's not a mutt."

"Either way, I don't know where she is."

"That's not like her. She always greets me when I come in the house."

Stan folds his arms. "You seem to care about that damn dog more than me!"

"That's not true, I can see that you're here and fine. I don't know where she is."

"Whatever!" He sits back down on the couch and goes back to his bottle.

"Come on Aiden. Let's get you upstairs." I whisper to Aiden.

"This conversation isn't over!"

"I thought it was…"

Stan shakes his head. "No, I don't want to argue in front of Aiden. Put him down upstairs and come back down here so we can finish this conversation."

"Ok!"

"Ok? Is that how you talk to me?"

I sigh. "Yes sir."

"That's more like it."

I take Aiden upstairs and put him in his crib. I pace back and forth in his for a few minutes to stall. "I'm scared what your daddy is going to do next. I hope he doesn't hit me…"

"TODAY WENDY!" Stan screams.

I sigh. "Here goes nothing…"

As soon as I head back downstairs, Stan grabs me by the neck and slams me into the wall. He squeezes my neck. "Listen bitch, if you want to walk out on me, that's fine, but if you ever leave again, Aiden stays here!"

"I'm not going to leave my son..." I struggle to get out.

He squeezes my neck harder. "I'll have you thrown in jail on kidnapping charges! Don't fuck with me!"

"Ok..." At this point, I can barely speak.

He releases his grip. "I'm glad we cleared that up now go make some dinner!" He demands.

"Yes sir."

I head into the kitchen and find something to cook when the doorbell rings. "Answer the door!" Stan yells out.

I walk over to the door and open it and see it's Kyle and Nichole. "Hey guys." I greet them.

"Oh my God! Heidi said you came back, but I had to see it to believe it!" Nichole tells me.

"Shh!" I whisper. "Keep your voice down. Stan doesn't know I was there."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I felt bad." I tell her.

"Why?"

"He came to Cartman and Heidi's house crying because he missed Aiden and me."

Nichole rolls her eyes. "Fuck his crocodile tears! You were out!"

"I know, but I shouldn't have taking Aiden from him. That wasn't fair."

Nichole starts shaking me. "Do you hear yourself? He was beating your ass! How long before-"

"SHH!" Kyle whispers loudly and points.

"Who's at the door?" I jump as hear Stan from behind me. "Oh hey Kyle and Nichole. Come on Wendy, let them in! How stupid are you?"

"Sorry." I tell them. "Come on in." Kyle and Nichole walk in and Nichole shakes her head at me in disgust.

"Forgive my wife, she can be a little slow sometimes." Stan laughs. "I think she may have hit her head when she was a child." I notice Kyle and Nichole exchanging looks. "So what brings you by?"

"We heard you found Wendy and Aiden and we wanted to stop by to make sure they're ok." Kyle tells him.

"They're fine. This stupid bitch tried to run away from home like a child. If she pulls that again, I'll have her arrested for kidnapping!"

"Can I talk to you…alone?" Nichole asks me.

I nod. "Sure." We get up and head into the kitchen.

"You better start cooking while you're in there!" We hear Stan yell out.

"So you came back to that?" She asks me.

"I did it for Aiden's sake. He needs both parents."

"He doesn't need an abusive one."

"He wouldn't abuse Aiden!" I say defensively.

"You don't know that. You said he beat you up when you were pregnant, so why wouldn't you put that past him?"

"I know he wouldn't do that."

Nichole shakes her head. "If you say so."

"I'm worried about Ginger though. I don't know where she is."

"If she were smart, she would leave and never come back like you were supposed to."

"She's definitely missed. I'm going to put up flyers."

Nichole sighs. "If you insist on staying here, all I have to do is wish you luck."

"Thanks Nichole. Just remember, this is for Aiden, not me."

She frowns. "You know…actually never mind. Like I said, I wish you luck." She heads back to the living room while I go ahead and start cooking. I wish I could make my friends understand that I'm not staying for me, this is all for Aiden. He needs the stability in his life. Who knows, maybe I can convince Stan to get help and he actually does it this time. I have to have faith that everything will be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. As usual, continue to R&R! If I don't get a chance to update before then, Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate! :-)

Chapter 7

After we had dinner with Kyle and Nichole, I decided to invite Kenny, Bebe, Cartman, and Heidi to come over for drinks. Cartman and Heidi seemed reluctant at first, but I managed to convince them to come. I told them the others were coming and it would mean a lot to Wendy. Suckers.

We're all about five drinks in except for Wendy. I gave her a two drink limit since she has to be able to tend to Aiden in case he wakes up. The rest of us, have a little buzz and Wendy seems annoyed. "You ok Wendy?" I hear Kenny ask her.

She nods. "Yes, I'm ok."

"Why don't you have another drink?"

She looks at me, then at Kenny and smiles. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

Bebe walks over to them. "I think you need another drink!"

"I can't..."

She raises her eyebrow. "Why can't you?"

"Stan said I'm not allowed." I turn and glare at her. I can't believe she told Bebe that. I walk up to her and grab her arm.

"I need to talk to you!" I tell her. She nods and I drag her by her arm towards the stairs. Kyle rushes over to us before we make it up the stairs.

"Stan, why are you grabbing her like that?" He asks.

"Stay out of this Kyle! It's between Wendy and me!"

"Come on dude, don't-"

"I said stay out of it!" I push Kyle aside and pull Wendy up the stairs and into our room. I raise my fist and she puts her hand in front of her face. "Put your hand down!" I order.

She shakes her head. "Please don't hit me Stan..." She starts crying.

"If you don't put your fucking hand down, I'm going to hit you even harder!"

"What has you so upset?"

"Your big ass mouth! Why would you tell Bebe that I'm the reason you can't have another drink?"

"Because it's the truth!"

I grab her hair and pull her head back. "That was a big fucking mistake you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to be sorry you stupid fucking bitch! Now move your fucking hand!" She doesn't move her hand, so I move it forward and give her a good punch to the face. I can hear the sound of bones breaking. I shove her down to the ground and kick her in the face. "Next time you'll learn to come up with another excuse. You don't tell your stupid ass friends what the fuck goes on this house!"

"I'm sorry…" She says again through tears. I look at how pathetic she looks. She has blood dripping from her nose and mouth. I feel bad for hurting her like that, but she has to learn who's the boss around here and to show me some goddamn respect. I look at her one last time before turning to leave. To my surprise Aiden is at the door.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing up?" I ask him. He looks at Wendy.

"Aiden…" She whispers through tears.

"Go on back in your room, mommy will come tuck you in." I tell him as I gently push him towards his room.

"Did he see you?" Wendy asks.

"I don't fucking know! Go tuck his ass in and bring your ass back downstairs!" I order.

She nods. "Yes sir!" She rushes out of the room. I head back downstairs only to be greeted with awkward stares from our friends.

"Where's Wendy?" Bebe asks.

"She's upstairs." I tell her.

"Is she ok?" Nichole asks.

I nod. "Aiden woke up so she's putting him back to bed." I'm still getting the awkward stares from everyone. "What?"

"Dude wh-" Kyle begins to say.

"OH MY GOD!" Heidi screams out. We all turn and see Wendy walking down the stairs. Stupid bitch didn't even bother to clean up her face.

"Wendy!" Bebe and Nichole rush to her side. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Wendy shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Nichole shrieks. "You're bleeding pretty badly."

"It's ok…" She starts crying again. "It's ok…" She wipes her eyes. Bebe grabs a towel from the kitchen and hands it to Wendy. She puts the towel over her nose.

Cartman shoves me. "Why are you doing this to her? She's a nice girl!"

I laugh. "What the hell do you know?"

"I know she doesn't deserve this!"

"Yeah!" Heidi steps in. "She was better off staying at our house!"

My eyes widen. "She was at your house? I came to your house looking for her! I poured my heart out to you guys and you knew she was there the entire time?" I glare at Wendy who's now shaking. I look at Heidi. "I wouldn't do her anymore favors if I were you. She doesn't even like you."

Heidi chuckles. "We're friends Stan."

"She only tolerates you because of Cartman because he's my friend. She finds you annoying."

"That's not true…" Wendy whispers.

"Plus she secretly wants Cartman, she's actually jealous of you."

Heidi looks at Wendy. "That's not true, is it?"

Wendy shakes her head. "No…"

"You're such an asshole Stan!" Bebe yells out.

"You know it's true Bebe! You've called her out on her feelings plenty of times!" I remind her.

"That's not what we're discussing right now!" Cartman steps in. "We're talking about you hitting Wendy! If you want to hit someone, hit me!" Cartman is now in my face. "Pick on someone your size!"

I laugh. "You're not my size, you're a lot fatter than me!"

"Either way, why do you hit me?"

I shake my head. "I'm not going fight you dude!"

"Why? Because you know you're a fucking pussy?" He pushes me.

"I have no reason to fight you!"

"You have no reason to fight Wendy, but that doesn't stop you from putting your hands on her!" Kenny steps in. "Look at her Stan, she's bleeding and terrified!"

"We need to get you out of here." Nichole tells Wendy.

"You can get her out of here, but Aiden stays here with me!" I tell them.

Wendy shakes her head. "I appreciate you guys, but I have to stay…for Aiden's sake."

Kyle walks over to Wendy. "My dad is a lawyer, he'll make sure you get custody."

I'm taken aback by Kyle's offer. "Fuck you Kyle! You're supposed to be my best friend!" I tell him.

He glares at me. "You are my best friend, but I can't support this. I knew you had a temper, but I didn't know things were this bad. Wendy has the right feel safe and clearly she doesn't. She wants to make sure that she and Aiden are safe."

"The safest place for Aiden is with me!"

"You guys please, you're making things worse!" Wendy cries. "It will be ok."

"No it won't!" Bebe tells her. "The bleeding hasn't stopped at all." She opens her mouth. "Plus you're missing a tooth. Enough is enough Wendy!"

"I told you before the old Stan is dead!" Nichole adds. "We're only stepping in because we care about your safety."

"You can come back to our house." Heidi offers.

"I can't…" Wendy looks down.

"You heard my wife!" I look at them. "You guys can go home now!"

"So now you're kicking us out?" Kyle asks.

I nod. "Yes, Wendy and I need to work this out."

"Are you going to work it out with your fists?" Cartman asks.

"Just GO!" I yell. They slowly begin to leave one by one. The girls give Wendy a hug on the way out. Kyle stops in front of me before leaving.

"Dude, you need help. Seriously!"

"Goodbye Kyle."

"I mean it dude. Things are already out of hand. Get help before it gets worse."

"Bye Kyle…" He leaves and I turn my attention on Wendy. She still has a towel on her face. I wanted to hit her, but seeing her so hurt and vulnerable changed my mind. I walk over to her and she flinches as I give her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want me to take you to the emergency room?" She looks at me and nods. She looks so sad and pitiful. "You know what to tell them, right?" She nods again. "Good, go get Aiden so we can go." She nods and heads upstairs. Kyle's right, I really need to get help. I can't keep hurting my wife like this. I love her to death and I don't want her to try to leave me again. I tear up at the thought. I better get help before it gets to that point…


	8. Chapter 8

I had time to update, yay! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I forgot to tell you guys the last chapter was in Stan's POV, but you guys figured it out! I promise that won't happen again. Anyway, this chapter is back to Wendy's POV. R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 8

We've been in the emergency room for over two hours and the bleeding hasn't stopped. My face hurts so badly and I've been crying the entire time, but trying to hide it (failing) from Aiden. Aiden sits on my lap and hugs me. Stan looks over at us. "Don't get your blood on him!" Stan tells me.

"Sorry, do you want to hold him?" I ask.

Stan shakes his head. "He's old enough to sit on the chair by himself."

I try to put Aiden in the chair, but he clings on tightly to me. "I don't think he wants to sit there."

"You're being ridiculous!" He picks Aiden up and sits him in the chair next to me. Aiden starts crying and reaches for me. Stan rolls his eyes. "That's the problem!"

"What?"

"You've got him too damn spoiled."

"He's not spoiled."

"Yes he is! Why does he prefer to sit on your lap than to sit on his own? You're turning my son into a pansy!"His voice elevates a bit.

"Stan, please keep your voice down." I whisper as I notice we're getting stares.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Calm down please, we're in the hospital." I remind him.

"I don't give a-"

"Wendy Marsh!" The nurse calls out. Finally! Saved by the bell!

"Take him with you!" Stan demands. "I'm going to take a piss and get a drink!"

I nod and look at Aiden. "Come on baby." Aiden takes my hand and we head towards the nurse. "Is it ok if I bring my son with me?" I ask her.

"Of course." She smiles.

We head into the back. The nurse checks my vitals and takes me into an exam room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She tells me before leaving.

I pick Aiden up and sit him on my lap. "Hopefully the doctor can stop the bleeding quickly so we can go back home. I hate being here." I start to cry a bit and Aiden hugs me. "I wish you didn't have to see mommy like this..." I hug him tightly.

There's a knock on the door and Dr. Doctor comes in the room. "Mrs. Marsh, no surprise seeing you here again." He holds my head back and puts a towel on my nose. "What happened this time? Slammed your hand into the car door? Ran into a door? Got into a car accident? You're bleeding so I guess that rules out burning yourself while trying to light a grill or spilling a pot of boiling water on you. So what it is Mrs. Marsh?"

I let out a heavy sigh. He's making this really difficult for me. "I-I fell down the stairs."

He narrows his eyes at me. "That's the best you can do today?"

"That's what happened. My nose hurts and I can't get it to stop bleeding."

"Looks like you lost a tooth too." He starts to examine my face. "Are you having trouble breathing?"

"A little. My face hurts." I start sobbing. "It hurts to breathe…"

"Ok Mrs. Marsh, I going to take an x-ray." I nod as he gets the x-ray machine prepared. After running the test, he examines the x-ray and nods. "Mrs. Marsh, your nose is broken."

"It is…?"

He nods and sits down next to me. "How long are you going to keep this up?" He asks gently.

"Keep what up?"

"This charade of how all these injuries keep happening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I fell down the stairs!"

"You broke your nose falling down the stairs? You lost a tooth falling down the stairs. You really want to stick with that story? I'm trying to help you."

I want to tell him everything, I really do, but I'm scared! I'm scared what will happen to Stan then in return what will happen to me for snitching on Stan. "It's not a story Doctor, it's what happened."

He sighs. "There isn't much I can do for you then. I'll put a splint on your nose and you can come back in two weeks so I reexamine it."

"Thank you doctor." I tell him as he puts the splint in place.

"You're welcome. You can take Tylenol for the pain. The swelling should go down within a few days."

"Thank you…again."

"Whenever you're ready to take care of your situation I-"

"There's no situation doctor!" I smile as I cut him off. "Thanks for stopping the bleeding! Bye!" I head towards the door. "Come on Aiden."

He looks at Aiden. "Hey little buddy, would you like a lollipop?" Aiden stares at him and he looks at me. "He doesn't talk?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

"How old is he?"

"He's 2."

"Does he coo or babble or anything?"

I look away embarrassed. "No…"

"Have you considered seeing a speech therapist? Not to be rude, but if you're not going to get help for yourself, at least get your son the help he needs."

"I want him to get help."

"Good." He writes something on a piece of paper. He hands the paper to me. "This is a referral for a Pediatric Speech Pathologist. She's really good, she'll have your boy talking in no time."

I smile. "Thanks again." I pick up Aiden and leave. I walk out to the waiting area and don't see Stan, so I go to the parking lot to see if maybe he went back to the car. Sure enough, that's where he is. Passed out at the steering wheel with a bottle in his hands. I knock on the window and he jumps up. He unlocks the door.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" He barks at me.

"Sorry…" I reply as I put Aiden in his car seat. Once I finish, I get on the passenger's side.

"What the fuck is that on your nose?" He starts the car and begins driving.

"A splint. My nose is broken."

"Shit! I'm sorry baby!" He puts his arm around me making me feel really uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

Stan frowns. "I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

I force myself to smile. "It's fine Stan."

"What's that?" He points to the referral.

"The doctor gave me a referral for Aiden to see a speech pathologist."

He snatches the referral. "NO!"

"Stan, Aiden is 2 and he isn't talking. Aren't you concerned?"

"No I'm not! There's nothing wrong with my son! I'm not going to let you take him to a doctor so he can be treated like some medical experiment."

"They just want to help." I try to explain to him.

"Aiden will talk when he's ready!"

"Ok Stan."

I can sense him glaring at me, but I try not to make eye contact for my own safety."I can't believe you had the nerve to go behind my back and get a referral! This is why Aiden will stay with me if you decide to leave!"

"Stan, I just think Aiden would benefit from this. The doctor even noticed it was odd that he doesn't talk that's why he wrote the referral."

He tears it up. "That's what I think about the damn referral! Now there will be no more talk about this! My son is just fine!"

I nod. "Whatever you say Stan." The rest of the car ride is silent. That's a good thing for me. The last thing I want right now is to upset him to the point where I'm back in the emergency room. I can't believe he's in denial about Aiden. I now have to figure out a way to get him tested without Stan finding out about it…


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you guys had a Happy Thanksgiving! Here's a filler chapter. As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"You need to get out of there!" Bebe tells me. Her and Kenny had the day off and invited Aiden and me to have lunch with them. They got us food from the bar they work at so we have a nice spread. Chicken wings, egg rolls, sliders, and chips and queso. Stan was reluctant to let us go, but he finally agreed to it. I told him Bebe will bring us back home after lunch.

"He's getting better..." That's not a complete lie. It's been a week since my ER visit and he hasn't put his hands on me. His temper is another issue...

"He broke your nose and knocked out your tooth!" She reminds me.

"We're moving past that."

"I don't know how! You need to leave his sorry ass for good this time!"

"He's trying to do better."

"Don't be stupid Wendy! He's only telling you what he thinks you want to hear!"

I immediately burst into tears. "Please don't call me stupid!"

Bebe is taken aback by my reaction. "You're upset over that?"

I nod. "Stan is always calling me stupid. I'm not stupid."

"Well Wendy, you have been making stupid decisions when it comes to him…"

"Bebe!" Kenny shoots her a warning look.

"Sorry Kenny, but it has to be said!" She looks at me. "What more does Stan need to do to you for you get your ass out of there?"

"He said he was going to get help." I tell her.

"If that were true, why do you need to stick around? Go move in with your parents while he gets himself together."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You know they would love to have you guys! When was the last time they've even seen Aiden?" Bebe asks.

I shrug. "Sometime after he got out of the hospital."

She shakes her head. "That's so sad. He's keeping you and your son away from your family. You don't see a problem with that?"

"It's not like that…" I get defensive.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're trying to defend him!"

"Bebe, just let it go." Kenny tells her.

"Thank you Kenny." I smile.

"I can't let this go!" Bebe shrieks. "I'm trying to help her! I don't want to see you hurt anymore…or worse!"

"That has to be Wendy's decision, and her decision alone." Kenny explains.

"I'm not going to stand by and let my best friend continue to be Stan's personal punching bag."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to do nothing!" Bebe folds her arms.

Kenny laughs. "Just stop. You're not doing anything, but upsetting Wendy."

"Why don't you do something?"

Kenny seems shocked by her suggestion. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know. Stan is your friend, knock some sense into him!"

Kenny shakes his head. "Now if I do that, he'll take his anger out on Wendy."

"Ugh! You guys are useless! The only person who had any balls to stand up to him was Cartman!" I smile when she says that. I really appreciated that.

"You guys, please don't argue about this!" I step in. "I'm ok, really."

"No you're not! Stan is nothing, but a bully! You need to fight him!"

I shake my head. "I can't fight him!"

"Why not?"

"Look at the size of him and look at me! There's no way in hell I could beat him!"

"Size isn't everything."

"Bebe, he's really strong. There's no way!"

"You may not be able to beat him physically, but if you stand up to him, he'll back down." Kenny adds in.

"What makes you think that?"

"Cartman got in his face and what did he do? NOTHING! If you do that, he'll know not to fuck with you anymore!"

I shake my head again. "No, if _ **I**_ do that, he'll beat me senseless!"

"You can't be afraid to stand up for yourself. If you won't do it for you, do it for Aiden. Think about how your son feels to constantly watch his mom get beat on."

I sigh. "It hurts me every time I know he sees it." I look at Aiden and start crying again. "I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish he could me that he's ok despite everything he's seen."

"At his age, he should be able to." Bebe states. "Why isn't he?"

I shrug. "I was suppose to take him to see a Speech Pathologist, but Stan ripped up the referral."

"Why would he do that?" Kenny asks.

"He doesn't want Aiden to get tested."

Bebe raises her eyebrow. "Why not? Isn't he concerned that his two year doesn't talk at all?"

"He doesn't think anything's wrong. He said Aiden will talk when he's ready. Plus he doesn't want Aiden treated like a medical experiment."

Bebe shakes her head in disgust. "You better not let that stop you from getting him tested!"

"I'm not. I just have to find a way to get him tested without Stan finding out. It will be difficult since Aiden is under Stan's insurance."

"There's a way around that!"

"How?"

"We'll come up with something. You just go ahead and make the appointment."

"How will I go without Stan finding out?" I have to let Stan know when I leave the house and where I'm going. He's bound to find out.

Bebe thinks for a minute. "When you schedule the appointment, let us know when it is and we'll take it from there. Trust me, we'll make sure Stan won't know."

Kenny nods in agreement. "Don't make excuses to not get Aiden checked out. The longer you put this off, the worse it will be."

"I know, and I don't want to do that to Aiden. He's been through enough as it is." Both Bebe and Kenny nod in agreement.

"Now if only would find that strength to leave him…" Bebe adds in.

"Bebe!" Kenny shoots her a warning look again.

"I mean it! You already said Ginger is missing, that could be you next!"

"I don't know if Stan is responsible for Ginger's disappearance." I tell her.

"He hated her! How convenient is it that Ginger "disappeared" when you left?"

"She could've run away to get away from Stan." I know that's a little farfetched, but I'm trying not to believe the worst.

"Don't be so naïve Wendy!" Just then, there's a knock on the door. Kenny answers it and of course it's Stan.

"Hey dude…" Kenny greets him confused. "What brings you by?"

"I came to pick up my wife and son." He tells him.

Bebe rolls her eyes. "I said I would drop them off later. Shouldn't you be at work anyway?"

Stan gives her an evil stare. "I'm on a lunch break. I want to make sure my family makes it back home." He glares at me. "Are you guys done eating?"

I nod and start cleaning up. "Yeah we're done."

"Good! Let's go!" He picks up Aiden.

"You want to go back to this? I can sense another beating coming." Bebe whispers to me.

"It's ok." I whisper back. "Thanks for lunch guys, Aiden and I really appreciate it." I say to Kenny and Bebe.

"Don't speak for Aiden." Stan tells me. "I'll talk to you later dude." Stan tells Kenny before we leave. We get in the car and the ride home is silent. He's not saying anything so I don't know if he's angry or what. I don't know what he would have to be angry about because it was an innocent lunch. Did he hear our conversation? All I can do right now is pray that he doesn't hit me when we get home…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 10

So with the help of Bebe and Kenny, I was able to get Aiden to see the Speech Pathologist. The appointment went well. His doctor is Dr. Melissa Sims. She said that Aiden can understand what is said to him and around him and that he's able to communicate through gestures. However, he does have speech therapy to help him communicate verbally. One thing I found interesting is Dr. Sims asked has Aiden witnessed any domestic abuse. She said some of his hand gestures implied that. Stupid me, denied it. Either way, he starts speech therapy next week. Again, I have to figure out how to keep this from Stan.

After the appointment, I decided to pay my parents a long overdue visit. "Wendy?" Mom looks like she's seen a ghost when she opens the door.

"Hi mom." I smile at her and she nearly faints, but I catch her.

"How is this possible?" She asks. Geez, she acts like I'm dead or something.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you never wanted to see us again."

Now I'm confused. "I never said that."

"You text me saying that and when I called you, Stan said you didn't want to talk to us again."

I can't believe it! Stan is behind this. "Mom, I never sent that text."

"Are you sure? I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in years."

I nod. "I'm positive."

"Come on in out of the cold." She tells me.

"Thanks." Aiden and I walk in. Mom looks at Aiden and smiles.

"Is that my grandson?"

I nod. "Yes it is."

She picks Aiden up. "Hi Aiden, I'm your grandma!" Aiden looks at her. "He's gotten so big. How old is he now? About 2, right?"

I nod. "Yes, he's two."

"He doesn't talk?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"You know that isn't normal, right?"

I nod. "I know, we just came from a Speech Pathologist."

"How did that go?"

"Not too bad. He understands everything, but he does have to do speech therapy. He starts next week." I explain to her leaving out some other details Dr. Sims mentioned.

"Good."

"Hopefully he'll start talking soon." I notice mom staring at me. "What?"

"What's going on with you?"

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You seem so...sad."

"I'm fine mom."

She frowns. "He's hitting you, isn't he?"

I shake my head. "Why would say that?"

She examines my face and my arms. "You have bruises all over, your nose is a little crooked, and," she opens my mouth, "you're missing a tooth."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Now it makes sense that he told us you didn't want to see us again. How long has this been going on?"

"Since we got married..."

Mom's eyes widen. "Why do you put up with it?"

"He's so apologetic when he does it." I tell her.

She snickers. "Don't they always?"

"He even said he will get help."

"Has he?"

"Not yet, but he will."

"Humph!" Mom snorts.

"He's gotten better. He hasn't yelled at me or hit me in weeks!"

Mom rolls her eyes. "So is that supposed to be a consolation prize?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing! Don't you realize what's happening? He's planning his next attack."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's the classic cycle of violence in a domestic abuse relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"He abused you, and then felt guilty, probably even made excuses, right?" I nod. "Now he's acting "normal", right?"

"He's trying to do better." I defend Stan.

She shakes her head. "Far from it. He's fantasizing about how to attack you next. He's going to find a way to set you up. You need to be careful!" She narrows her eyes. "Very careful..."

I don't know why, but the way she said that scared me. "So you're just warning me?"

She nods. "You're 25 years old, I can't make you do anything. But just know our house is always open to you and Aiden whenever you're ready."

I nod and smile. "Thanks mom…" I start to tear up a bit. I kind of believe what she's saying about Stan, but I don't want to think the worst of him. I really want to believe things are going to continue to go well for us.

"What's the matter?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

Mom puts her hands on my shoulders. "If you value your life or Aiden's, you'll leave that sorry bastard."

"I do value our lives. I know Stan would never hurt Aiden."

"How can be sure of that?" She asks.

"He would never hurt his son…"

"If you say so." I realize that's my cue to leave. I stand up and she looks at me. "You're leaving already? You didn't even get a chance to see your dad. He should be home from work soon."

I nod. "I really should get going. Tell dad I promise I'll be back soon. Oh and please don't tell about my situation." Mom nods and gives Aiden a hug and smothers him with kisses. She then looks at me for a few moments before pulling me into a hug.

"I love you very much." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too mom."

She hugs me once again, this time tighter than the first time. "Don't ever forget that!"

"I won't. Goodbye mom."

"Bye honey." Aiden and I leave.

I arrive home and I notice Stan isn't there. I let out a huge sigh of relief, but at the same time I'm concerned because it's kind of late and he has to work in the morning. I would call or text him, but I know he would get upset. I put Aiden's pajamas on and lie him down. I then change into my pajamas and go to bed.

Out of nowhere, I feel something hit my face pretty damn hard which wakes me up immediately. "OW! What the?" I look and see Stan with his fist balled up.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He asks. I can tell he's been drinking.

"I went out with Bebe." I lie. "You said it was ok." He hits me again and I start crying.

"You're fucking lying! Where were you?"

"I already told you!" He hits me three more times. "Please Stan, stop!" I sob.

"Then you tell me the truth! I saw you take Aiden to a doctor's office. I didn't see Bebe there."

I look away. "I took Aiden to see the Speech Pathologist." He hits me again, I nearly black out for a second.

"I told you, I didn't want him to go!"

"B-but it was helpful. Dr. Sims is really nice and really wants to help Aiden!" I continue crying. I decided it would be best for my face if I leave out the speech therapy part. "He's not talking and it isn't normal! The best part is, he understand everything!" I get slapped for that.

"Of course he fucking understands! He gets the smart gene from me! You're going to pay for going behind my back!"

"I'm sorry Stan! I just wanted to help!"

He shoves me down and sits on my chest. "I'll decide if MY son needs help."

I try to wiggle away, but he's too heavy and I can't move. "Stan, please, you're really hurting me." Stan hits me again.

"If you knew how to listen and behave, you wouldn't be in this situation. Now you have to be punished." He grabs a pillow and puts it over my face. I try to push the pillow off, but he presses it down on my face even harder. "Take your punishment like a man! This will teach to…" That's the last thing I hear before everything goes black…


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

I wake up and look around and realize I'm not at home. But where am I? This isn't my home and it's not the hospital, so where could I be? I try to sit up, but I feel pain in my face and chest so I lie back down.

"Oh Wendy, you're awake." I hear a familiar voice say to me.

I look over and see Heidi. "Heidi?" Ow, it hurts to talk.

"Yes?" She sits down next to me.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house." She tells me and I'm totally confused.

"How did I get here?"

"Eric and I brought you here."

"I'm so confused..."

"Stan attacked you again."

It all comes back to me. Stan beat me up, sat on my chest, and smothered me with a pillow. "I remember..." I look at Heidi. "How did you guys know?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "You called Eric and he heard the commotion."

I shake my head. "I didn't call him."

"You didn't?"

"No, I was getting beat up. The last thing I was thinking about was calling for help."

"Interesting...well someone called him from your phone."

"Well I'm glad they did." It could've only been Stan…but why would he?

"Yeah, if we didn't get there when we did, he would've suffocated you."

I nod. "Thank you. Why didn't you guys take me to the emergency room?"

"Stan pulled a gun out on us and said he would shoot if we did."

"I'm sorry you guys had to get involved with this. But thanks for saving me." I try to sit up to give her a hug, but all I feel is pain in my chest when I try to move.

"Don't try to move. Just lie down and relax. Do you want me to get you some ice?"

I nod. "Yes I think I need it for my face."

"I'm not surprised, your face is swollen."

"It is?" I touch my face and it is indeed swollen.

She nods. "Stan really did a number on you this time."

My eyes widen. "Where's Aiden?"

"He's with Stan. He wouldn't let us take him with us."

"I have to get him!" I try to get up ignoring all the pain, but Heidi stops me.

"Wendy stop! You're in no condition to get Aiden."

"I have to! I can't leave him alone with Stan!"

"Why not? You said he's a good dad."

"He is, but..."

"But what?" She raises her eyebrow.

"I don't want Aiden alone with him. What if Stan gets upset and takes his anger out on him?" The more I think about it, the more I worry.

"Do you really think he would do that?"

"I don't know!" I begin to panic.

"Well you might as well relax, you're not going anywhere."

"I want my son!"

Just then, Cartman comes into the room. "Stan isn't going to let him go without a fight."

"I'm his mother! He belongs with me! Stan won't tend to him the way I do!" I tell him.

"I'll take you over there to try to get him."

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Heidi asks.

"I'm not going to let you go to that house alone. Stan will hurt you."

I smile. "Wow, thanks Cartman."

"I'm coming too!" Heidi announces.

"I figured you would boo." Cartman kisses her. Yuck! "He's already threatened to shoot us, so we have to be smart about it."

"Well let's get going! I want my son!" I tell them.

"Can you even get up?"

I nod. "Slowly, but I can. My chest hurts, but I can ignore it for my son!"

"I can carry you to the car." I look at Heidi and she has a "oh no you didn't" kind of look.

I shake my head. "No thanks, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"She's sure!" Heidi steps in. Yikes!

"Well let's go."

"Yes! I want my baby!" I tell them as I make my way to the door.

Once we arrive at the house, I see Stan's car outside. "Well he's home..." I say nervously.

"We're here Wendy." Cartman tried to comfort me.

"That won't stop him from hitting me."

"We'll see about that."

"Eric, don't provoke him." Heidi tells him. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'm not, I'm just going to make sure that little douche doesn't lay a hand on her. It's not going to happen in front of me!"

I smile again. "Thanks Cartman! Now let's go get Aiden." We get out of the car and head to the door. I don't have my keys so I have to ring the doorbell. I hesitate to do so.

"Go on Wendy." Cartman says. "We're right here."

"We won't let Stan hurt you." Heidi adds in.

I nod and ring the doorbell. After a few moments, Stan answers the door and laughs. "Well that didn't take you long to come crawling back, you miserable little shit!"

I look at Cartman and he nods. I look back at Stan. "I came for Aiden…"

Stan raises his eyebrow and glares back and forth at Cartman and me. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look you two were giving each other?" Stan looks at Heidi. "I know you saw it!"

Heidi shakes her head. "I didn't see anything."

"Oh come on! Those two were practically eye fucking each other!"

"Shut up dude! You're always trying to take the attention off of you!" Cartman snaps at Stan.

"Don't act like you don't know that my stupid wife has the hots for you!"

"Stop calling her names!"

"Look at you defending her!" Stan smirks and looks at Heidi. "Looks like your fiancé may have a thing for my wife too."

"He does not!" Heidi defends Cartman.

"How can you not see it?"

"Dude! Stop trying to start shit between Heidi and me! Just because you're insecure, doesn't mean the rest of are!" Cartman tells him. "Now step aside so Wendy can get Aiden."

Stan shakes his head. "She can't get Aiden."

"Stan, please! He's never been away from me before!" I plead with him. "Please let me get him."

"You can't get Aiden because he's not here."

My eyes widen. I'm now overcome with anxiety. "Where is he?"

"Calm the fuck down. He's safe and that's all you're going to know. If you want to see him again, then you'll come back home."

I look at Cartman and Heidi. Heidi shakes her head. "Don't do it Wendy." She pulls a mirror out of her purse and hands it to me. "Remember, he did this to you. It will be worse next time."

I look at my face and see the swollen cheeks and the black eyes. I give the mirror back to Heidi. "What am I supposed to do about Aiden?"

"You can get a lawyer."

"She doesn't have any money!" Stan interjects. "She hasn't had a job in 7 years!"

"Eric and I will help you." Heidi tells me.

"But in the meantime, I want my son." I start to cry. "He's probably missing me so much right now. I've never been away from him since he's been born. What if he thinks I abandoned him?"

"Come on Wendy, don't cry." Cartman hugs me. "Like Heidi said, we'll help you get a lawyer so you can get Aiden back."

"I'll make sure you never seen Aiden again Wendy, if you do that!" Stan threatens.

I look at them and shake my head. "I have to stay…"

"No you don't! You have to be strong!" Cartman tells me.

"But Aiden…"

"Eric, let's just go." Heidi tells him. "She doesn't want our help so there's nothing more we can do for her."

"So you want to give up?" He asks.

"What other choice do we have? It's up to Wendy now and she's made it clear she's not leaving, so let's go."

Cartman nods in agreement. He looks at me. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us…"

"Bye Wendy." Heidi tells me as they leave. Stan starts laughing.

"Looks like you're out of luck now!" He continues laughing.

"Please take me to Aiden."

He points to the ground. "Get down on your knees and beg me!"

I sigh and do what he asks. "Please take me to Aiden." I repeat.

He smiles. "That's more like it. Before we go, there's something I want from you! Something I haven't gotten in awhile."

Oh no, I already know what he wants. "Ok Stan…"

"Good girl, come on." He leads me upstairs. I know what I'll be doing, imagining that I'm somewhere…anywhere else! Like seeing my little boy again…


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! I promise you the story will progress very soon! R&R! Happy reading! :-)

Chapter 12

It's cold and dark in here. After Stan forced me to have sex with him, he bound and gagged me and locked me in the closet. He said he did it so I wouldn't know where he's keeping Aiden and so I could leave. It feels like I've been in here for hours. I'm tired, hungry, and I need to use the bathroom. Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and it will all be over with...

After more time passes, the door finally opens and there stands Stan and Aiden. I'm so happy to see that he's ok. "Are you behaving yourself in there?" Stan asks and I nod. "I don't think I'm ready to let you out yet." He looks at Aiden. "What do you think buddy?" Aiden walks over to me and hugs me, but Stan quickly pulls him away. "You definitely need more time!"

"No!" My yelling is muffled through the gag. Stan slams the door shut.

I guess he has a change of heart because he opens the door and unties me about a minute later. "Have you learned your lesson?"

I'm not sure what the lesson was, but I'll go ahead and agree with him. "Yes I have."

"Good girl." He pats me on the head. "Now go tend to my son, he's hungry!"

I nod. "Ok."

"What?"

"I mean, yes sir."

"That's better." I head downstairs and fix Aiden a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I put him in his high chair and put the sandwich on his tray.

"I missed you so much." I squeeze his hand. "I know it wasn't long, but I'm so glad you're back home safe and sound." Aiden point at the door. "What are you pointing at?" He continues to point. "Yes, that's the door." He seems a little frustrated. "I wish you could talk and tell me what's on your mind." I sit down and drink some water.

Once Aiden finishes his sandwich, he reaches his arms up. "Are you ready to get down?" I take Aiden out of the high chair and he immediately runs to the door, still pointing.

"Is there something outside you want?" He doesn't answer so I go outside. I'm assuming one of his toys is outside. I look around and don't see any of his toys or anything. I almost go back in when I notice Aiden digging in the dirt. "Don't do that, you'll get dirty." He ignores me and keeps digging. I walk over to the fresh patch and something is off. It looks like something was buried there. I start digging with Aiden and then I discover...

"Ginger?"

I kneel down next to the unresponsive dog. "Oh Ginger..." I sob quietly. All this time, I thought she ran away. I would've taken that over this. How could he?

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" I turn and see Stan. He smiles. "You weren't meant to see that."

"You killed my dog?"

Stan rolls his eyes and moves closer to me. "You cared about that damn dog too much!"

"That was our pet! Aiden loved her."

Stan shrugs. "Too bad! I refuse to continue to compete with that mutt."

"You weren't competing."

"I won't be now. I snapped the little bitch's neck! If you cared about her that much, you shouldn't have left."

"I can't believe you killed her..."

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Huh?" I look at him and he looks really scary.

He looks at Aiden. "Go to your room, pal." Aiden stares at him. "I SAID GO!" Stan screams and Aiden runs back inside.

"You didn't have to yell at him. He's just a baby!"

He walks over to me and pulls me by my hair. He pulls me all the way into the house and upstairs to our room. "I'm sick and tired of your shit!" He slams my head into the window shattering it. "All of this over a fucking dog? Maybe you would like to join that bitch!" He then slams me down to the ground and delivers a series of punches to my face, chest, and stomach. He grabs one of my shoes and begins beating me in the face with it. I manage to grab the shoe and throw it. I can see how much that angered him.

"So you want to try to fight back now?"

I shake my head and cry. "Stan please, I can't take it take anymore…"

"SHUT UP!" He grabs me and slams me down really hard multiple times.

He continued the beating for what felt like hours. He would stop to take a break when he got tired. I tried to escape, but he would find ways to restrain me. My last attempt he starting kicking me in the ribs. I start throwing up blood. He stops and he looks like he's beginning to feel remorse. I was wrong. He then strangles me and he continues to do so until I begin to see stars. I feel like I'm going to die…

"Daddy…no!" We both turn and see Aiden standing in the door way. He spoke!

"Aiden…" I start coughing as Stan releases his grip around my neck. I can't believe it. Aiden has spoken for the first time…and I can't even enjoy the happy occasion.

"I thought I told you to go to your room?" Stan says to him, but Aiden doesn't respond. "You go back to your room while I finish dealing with your mom." Aiden leaves and Stan closes the door. He focuses his attention back on me. "I told you he would talk when he's ready! No need for him to see a damn pathologist!"

"I'm glad he spoke, but he still-" Before I can finish my sentence, Stan kicks me in the face. He proceeds with the beating. I don't have the energy to try to fight, cry, or scream. I feel paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear. No, I feel…dead.

A few hours later, Stan finally wears himself out and passes out on the bed. I wait about 30 minutes before I get up. I slowly get up and head to the bathroom. Every step is more painful than the last one. I'm sure he's broken a few bones. I look in the mirror. My face looks even worse than it did before. One of my eyes is practically swollen shut. I have blood tripping down my face. My eyes are black, my lips are swollen, and my face is swollen…again. I have marks on my neck and chest. "I don't even recognize this person…" I whisper. I can't do this anymore. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here now! He's already killed Ginger, who's to say he won't kill me next?

I tip toe back in the room and see Stan's wallet on his nightstand, I pick it up and a $20 bill out of it and put it in my pocket. I then head to Aiden's room and see that he's still awake. "Shh!" I whisper to him. "You and I are going to go. But you have to be very quiet." I pick him up and we head out the door. The only thing we have are the clothes on our back, my phone, and $20. As we're walking, I call for a cab. I ask them to meet me at the gas station. I figured that's not too far of a walk for us and it would be easy for me to find them. I'm still in a lot of pain, but I know this is my only chance to escape and I have to take advantage.

Luckily, we arrive the same time as the cab. We get in and I close the door, hugging Aiden tightly. "Hells Pass Hospital, please." I tell him.

"Sure thing miss." The driver tells me, then looks in the rearview mirror. "Holy shit!" I guess he saw my battered face. "Should I call the police too?"

I shake my head. "I'll deal with that later. Please, get me to the hospital ASAP!"

"You got it." He drives off.

Once we arrive at the hospital, I offer to pay for the cab, but he refuses to take my money. He wishes us good luck and we get out. I head to the third floor, passing the receptionist. "Miss?" I hear her call out to me, but I keep going. I go to the back and a nurse tries to get my attention, but I ignore her as well. I keep walking until I find Dr. Doctor's office. I barge in and he's doing something on his computer.

"Dr. Doctor?" I say to him.

He looks up at me in shock. "Mrs. Marsh?"

"Miss, you can't come back here." The nurse says as she catches up to me.

"It's ok nurse, I'll take care of it." She walks off. "What can I do for this time Mrs. Marsh?"

At this point, I completely lose it and break down into tears. "I need help! I really mean it this time. He won't stop hitting me! He's getting worse! I'm so scared, I don't want to go back home. I don't even want to see him! I don't want him to hurt me anymore! I'm in so much pain right now. I had enough strength to make it here! I'm afraid of him! I'm afraid he's going to kill me!" At this point I'm sobbing.

"You came to right place Mrs. Marsh. Let's get you cleaned up and examined and we'll discuss what you can do from there." I sniffle and nod. I did it! I've taken the first step. This time, I'm NOT going back…


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! I know that last chapter was a little intense! Here's a filler chapter to make up for it. As usual, R&R! :-)

Chapter 13

I'm still in the hospital. I had a lot of internal bleeding. In addition to that, Stan broke my ribs, my collarbone, my nose (again), and my jaw. I even suffered a midface fracture. I have to have reconstructive surgery on my face and nose that's why I'm still in the hospital. My parents came and got Aiden so he can get some rest and not in a hospital bed. Plus I didn't want him to see hooked up to a machine or my face bandaged.

The nurse comes in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in pain, but I'm ok."

"Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time."

I shake my head. "It hurts to swallow."

"You have to eat something."

"Maybe later, I think I want to take a nap."

She nods. "Ok, I'll be back later to check in you."

I close my eyes and within minutes, there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I yell out. In walks Heidi and Cartman. Heidi has flowers in her hand. "Hey guys." I greet them.

"Hey." They say in unison. They're staring really hard at me. I'm sure they're surprised by my appearance.

"We heard you were here so we decided to pay you a visit." Cartman tells me breaking the awkward silence..

"We even got you flowers." Heidi hands them to me.

"Thanks guys!" I try to smell the flowers, but unfortunately, I can't smell anything. "How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Your mom called Bebe and she told everyone."

"I see." I forgot Bebe is the Queen of Gossip.

"I'm so proud of you for finally leaving that monster!" Heidi smiles. "I know that took a lot of guts."

"Thanks. It wasn't easy as I was in so much pain. But I feared, if I didn't come here when I did, I would've died."

"So how are you feeling now?" Cartman asks.

"In pain, lots of pain."

"Is there anything we can do?"

I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine. I should be able to go home in a few days. I'm having reconstructive surgery tomorrow."

Cartman raises his eyebrow. "So where is home? I hope you're going back to Stan after all this."

"Oh God no! At my parent's house. Aiden's there now. Once I get out of here, I'm going to look for a job and try to get on my feet as quickly as possible."

"I'm proud of you. It took a lot of courage for you to get away from that asshole." Cartman puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Umm...thanks." I know Cartman means well, but I'm feeling uneasy with him touching me so I pull away from him.

"Hey Eric baby, I'm a little thirsty." Heidi cuts in. "Can you be a dear and grab me a soda from the cafeteria?"

"Anything for you boo!" He smiles. "Do you want a sprite?"

"You know it! Oh and a bagel with cream cheese if they have it. I could use a snack."

"No problem. I'll be back as soon as I can." Cartman gives her a peck on the lips. Heidi grabs him and the two of them begin making out. "Damn baby!" Cartman smiles as they pull apart.

"Hurry back!" She winks.

"Ok!" Cartman leaves. Heidi closes the door behind him and glares at me.

"Ok Wendy, let's get one thing straight. Eric is MY fiancé! I don't appreciate you flirting with him."

Where did that come from? I shake my head. "Heidi, I'm not flirting with him…at all."

"Yeah right! Stan said on more than one occasion that you want him! I can see there's some truth to that. You're constantly making goo goo eyes at him!"

"That's not true! You know what I've been dealing with, the last thing I'm thinking about is trying to flirt with Cartman or any other man for that matter."

"Yeah right. I have eyes, you know?"

I begin tearing up. "I thought we were friends Heidi?"

"We are?"

I nod. "At least I thought we were building a friendship."

"I don't want to be friends with anyone that's trying to steal my fiancé. That's probably the only reason you want to be my "friend". I'm putting you on notice, stay away from my man or else!" Heidi threatens. She's got this all wrong.

"I swear I'm not. Look at me Heidi! I'm in a hospital. I was nearly beaten to death last night! I had to use what little strength I had to get me and Aiden out of that house to get help." At this point I'm crying. "You know what I've been dealing with in my marriage, so why are you turning on me all of a sudden?"

"It just seems like you're trying to steal Eric from me. We've been nothing but nice to you and I feel like you're taking advantage of our kindness. I think you're pretending to me my friend while plotting to steal my fiancé."

I shake my head. "That's the case at all. I appreciate everything you two have done for me. I would never take advantage of you guys. I'm not trying to steal Cartman away. I'm happy for the two of you. You have no idea how lucky you are. You've brought out the best in Cartman and I would NEVER come between that. I swear I wouldn't."

Heidi nods as she doesn't seem angry anymore. "I believe you. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's ok. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel like I'm going after Cartman." We hug it out. Just in time for Cartman to come back with Heidi's drink and snack. I quickly wipe my eyes so he doesn't think there's a problem.

"Hey, is everything ok in here?" He asks.

"Everything's fine boo!" Heidi tells him as she takes the food and drink from him.

Cartman looks at me. "Were you crying?"

I nod. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything that's been going on that's all." I lie. It's not my place to tell him about my argument with Heidi.

"Oh…well as long as you stay far away from that asshole, you'll be fine."

"I know. Well, I appreciate you guys coming to visit and thanks for the flowers."

Cartman chuckles. "Are you kicking us out?"

"Kind of. I need my rest."

"We understand." Heidi smiles. "Take care Wendy. We'll be in touch." She hugs me again. "Thank you." She whispers in my ear. I give her a nod.

"Thanks. See you guys." They leave. I'm glad we cleared up everything. I meant everything I said to her. Honestly, I'm jealous of what they have. That was the kind of marriage I wanted. Cartman really looks out for Heidi and she's his world. I love it. Maybe I'll have that one day…


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! This chapter is in Stan's POV. R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 14

It's been two weeks since Wendy and Aiden left. I have no clue where she is or if she's coming back. I was arrested for assault a few days after she left, but my parents bailed me out. I have to go to court about this.

I won't lie, I'm very worried about where Wendy and Aiden are. I've checked with all my friends and her parents and no one has seen them. I took some time off of work to get my thoughts together. The stress has been getting to me and I haven't been able to do my job effectively.

I'm sitting on the couch drinking and watching TV, when the doorbell rings. I open the door and it's Kyle. "Oh...it's you..."

"Hi to you too dude. Can I come in?" He asks.

"I guess." I step aside so he can come in. I'm surprised he's still talking to me as all my other so called friends have abandoned me because of Wendy."So what do you want?"

"I came to check in you dude." Kyle tells me.

I slump down on the couch. "I'm pissed off! Wendy left me and I don't know where the hell she is!" I glare at Kyle. "I know you guys know where Wendy and Aiden are!"

"Dude, you almost killed her! Can you blame her for leaving?"

"She didn't have to take Aiden! When I get my hands on her-"

"Listen to yourself!" Kyle interrupts me. "This is why she left!"

"No she left because she's a selfish bitch!" I take a drink.

"Stop it Stan. Let me show you something." He grabs his phone and shows me a picture of Wendy who's face is all bruised up.

I raise my eyebrow. "So you know where she is?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Then how did you get this picture?"

"Wendy sent it to Nichole."

I look at the picture again. It makes me a little sad to her so…beaten. "How long ago was this?"

"Sometime after she left."

"You didn't tell me? You know I've been going crazy!"

"I promised Nichole I wouldn't say anything."

I sigh heavily and begin tearing up. "Are they coming back?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think so dude."

"I want my son back."

"He's staying with Wendy."

I throw my drink against the wall. "She's not fit to raise my son!"

Kyle seems a bit nervous. "You think you are?"

"Yes!"

Kyle shakes his head. "You need to get help before you try to raise a child."

"I don't need help!"

"You were abusing your wife, you don't think you need help?"

I shake my head. "That has nothing to do with my ability to raise my son!"

"You killed your dog too. How long will it be before you take that out on Aiden?"

My eyes widen. "You know about the dog?"

He nods. "We know everything dude."

"That bitch and her big ass mouth!" I snort.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this to her!"

I go to kitchen and fix another drink. "Because she doesn't knew her place! If she did, I wouldn't have to knock some sense into her every once in awhile."

"Stan, this isn't you!"

When he says that, I'm overwhelmed with guilt. I take a drink and set down the glass and look at Kyle. "I know..." I lower my head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of losing Wendy."

"So why the hell are you abusing her? Did you think she would stay?"

I take another drink. "I wanted to make her afraid to leave. It's worked for awhile there."

Kyle snarls. "Do you know how sick and twisted that sounds?"

"It's true dude. She likes Cartman…no she loves him and I think he feels the same way. You've seen how he comes to her defense! I was afraid of losing her to him. I had to make sure she never left me for him."

"You do know that Cartman is madly in love with Heidi, right? Even if Wendy is still in love with him, he's not leaving Heidi for her. As far as defending her, like the rest of us, we don't want to see her beat up on!" Kyle explains.

"You don't know that."

"I know dude. He's not thinking about Wendy."

"Whatever." I huff taking another drink.

"That still doesn't justify you putting your hands on her."

"I didn't mean to. I did it once and I saw how terrified she was so I just kept doing it whenever she pissed me off." I state proudly as I take another drink.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "So I guess you feel like a big man, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a 6'0, 195 pounds man, beating on a 5'3, 120 pound woman. You should be **SO** proud."

I shake my head. "Now that's very inaccurate. Wendy weighs at least 150. Fat bitch…" Wendy probably weighed 120 in high school, but now there's no way!

Kyle waves me off. "Whatever dude! My point is, you're a lot bigger and stronger than she is. You've done a lot of damage to her. You're lucky you're not in jail!"

"Not anymore…"

Kyle blinks. "Did I miss something?"

"I got arrested, and I spent the night in jail. My parents reluctantly bailed me out. I have to go to court about this shit."

"Well I can't say that you don't deserve it. You'll probably get some jail time or something. It's for the best, you need the help."

I take another drink and stomp my foot. "No, the best thing is to have Aiden back here with me! Wendy can go to hell!"

"I thought you loved her?"

I nod. "I love her to death, but if she's going to pull shit like this, then she can fuck off!"

Kyle sighs heavily. "She's looking out for her and Aiden's best interest. She wants to make sure they're safe."

"I'm going to make sure when it's all said and done that Aiden is back with me!"

"Why do you want him so badly?" Kyle asks causing me to give him the evil eye.

"He's my son damnit! What other reason do I need?"

"You've hardly spent time with him. Hell, you even denied he was yours in the beginning."

I'm suddenly overcome with anger. "I thought that bitch was fucking Cartman!"

"I don't know why you thought that. You kept Wendy isolated. We barely saw her."

"I do go to work. Who knows what goes on when I'm not there." I take another drink.

Kyle laughs. "Now you're being paranoid!"

Once again, I'm overcome with emotion, but this time, I burst into tears. "I don't get it Kyle. I thought we were going to be happy together."

"Dude, how did you expect that when you kept hitting her?"

"I did it because I love her."

Kyle laughs again. "No you didn't! You already said you did it to intimidate her. That's not love! That's sick!"

"I do love her! I really do!"

"You talk about her with so much contempt."

"Like I said dude, I don't want to lose her!" I bury my head and my hands and continue to sob. "I really fucked up this time Kyle. I don't think she's coming back."

"Can you blame her? You broke some bones in her body. You don't even realize how badly you've hurt her. Physically and mentally."

"It won't happen again…" I swear Kyle knows more about Wendy than he's letting on, but I'll let it go for now.

"How many times have you said that?"

I glare at him. "Who's side on your on?"

"Right now, I'm on her side."

Now he's pissing me off. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you dude. You're my best friend."

"Then you should be on my side! Can't you see I'm hurting here?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry dude, as your best friend, it's my job to tell you when you're wrong."

"Well what can I do to make it right?"

"I already told you, you need to get help. Take an anger management class and an alcohol class." I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off before I can. "Yes, I think you have a drinking problem as well." He then takes my drink from me. "If you want your family, you need to show Wendy that you can be the husband that she deserves. Not one that's going to hurt her! You also need to prove that you want to be a good father to Aiden!"

I nod. "You're right Kyle! I promise I'll get help! Maybe I'll do it before I go to court to show them I'm trying!"

"That's a good start! Now make sure you do it!"

"I will dude, I will."

"Good, well I better get going. I'll be checking up on you."

I smile and hug Kyle. "Thanks for continuing to be my friend despite what's going on."

"No problem dude. Later!" He leaves, taking my drink with him. He's right though. I have to prove to Wendy that I'm a changed man so we can be a family again. I know this won't be easy, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Anything to make her drop the charges against me…


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for real reviews. I've never seen the movie Enough, I may have to check that out. Anyways, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"Say cat..." I say to Aiden as I hold up a flashcard with a cat on it.

"Cat!" He repeats.

"Good job." I kept to my word and had Aiden do speech therapy. His speech has improved a lot! He's picking up on words quickly and he responds when I talk to him. I'm so proud of him.

"Why don't you let me take over from here?" I look and see mom standing at the door. "You have a visitor."

I tense up. "Who is it?"

"It's Bebe."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Every time someone comes to visit, I'm always worried it's Stan. As far as I know, he doesn't know that I'm staying here, but I'm sure it will be a matter of time before he finds out given that South Park is a small town. "That's a relief."

"I already told you that man isn't welcomed in my house anymore." Mom tells me referring to Stan. She knows me so well.

"Thank you." I head downstairs and see Bebe in the living room. "Hey girl!"

"Hi! You're looking a little better." She greets me.

"Thanks."

"Are you enjoying your new nose?" She asks bluntly.

I can feel myself blush a bit. "Bebe, please don't tell anyone about that."

"Why not?"

"I'm embarrassed about having plastic surgery."

Bebe smiles. "Don't be. It's not like you wanted it."

"I know, but still..."

"Stan broke your face, so you got it fixed. It's really not a big deal!" She smiles.

I sigh. "Can we not talk about Stan, please?"

"But we have to."

"Why?"

"Because he's still your husband." She reminds me of that, not that I needed a reminder.

"I'm well aware of that Bebe."

"Nichole told me that Kyle went to visit him. He misses you guys."

"Of course he does. He longer has my face to beat on."

"You could at least let him talk to Aiden now that he's talking."

"Bebe, I'm happier. I haven't had a fist to the face in over a month, Aiden is talking, I got a job, I-"

"Wait!" She interrupts. "You got a job? Where?"

"Tweek's Coffee Shop."

"Serving coffee? Why didn't you just get s job at the bar with Kenny and me?" Bebe inquires.

"Because Stan goes there frequently."

Bebe chuckles. "Oh yeah. So he doesn't drink coffee?"

"He does, but he prefers Harbucks."

"I see. So it's really over between you two?"

I nod. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You went back to him before."

"I know. I realize how stupid that was."

"Who's to say you won't make that mistake again? I mean Aiden is still his son and I'm sure you'll use him as an excuse again."

I frown at that. "Jeez Bebe, it seems like you want to see me fail."

"Of course I don't. I just don't think you're going to stay away."

"I have every intention of doing so. The only time I want to see him is when we go to court."

"Good for you. So I guess now you can go after Cartman guilt free." She folds her arms.

Oh God, not her too! "I'm not going after Cartman."

"I heard you're already trying. I guess since you think Stan is out of the picture, you think its ok?" She gives me an accusing stare.

"What the hell do you mean I'm already trying?"

"Heidi told me about your obvious flirtations with Cartman in front of her. I have to say, you're very bold!"

I groan. "I already told Heidi that I wasn't flirting with Cartman!"

"She told us about your confrontation in the hospital. She's not buying it. She only let it go at the time because you were in the hospital."

"Oh my God!" I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my best friend.

"She said you apologized which really made you look guilty in her eyes."

I'm completely taken aback by that. "Apologizing makes me look guilty? What kind of sick twisted thinking is that?"

"She has good reasons to feel that way. You _**DO**_ have feelings for Cartman."

I roll my eyes. "That was in high school! 9th grade! I got over that!"

Bebe raises her eyebrow. "Who are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Really Bebe? You know me better than that!"

"Do I?"

"I thought you did."

"I just don't want you to hurt Heidi. She loves Cartman and he loves her. They're getting married. They're really happy. I know you had a rocky marriage, but don't ruin what they have. That's not fair to Heidi…or even Cartman. She's changed him for the better and he's a really good guy. They deserve each other. Just because your marriage didn't work doesn't mean you have to break up a happy couple."

I'm offended and annoyed at the same time. "I'm not going to do that." I look at the clock. "I need to get ready for work." Anything to get me out of this awkward conversation.

"You have to work today?" I nod. "How are you getting there? I can take you. We have much more to talk about."

I immediately shake my head. I'm trying to end this conversation not keep it going. "My mom is going to take me on her way to run errands." That's sort of the truth.

"Oh…well then we'll talk later." She hugs me. "This conversation about Cartman is FAAAAAAR from over."

I start to tear up a bit, but I blink back the tears. The last thing I want is for Bebe to know that she's getting to me. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime! We should get together soon with Nichole and Heidi…well Heidi may not want to hang out with you since you're trying to steal her man."

She won't let this go. "Yeah…I should go get ready."

"Ok! See you!"

"Bye…" She leaves. I head upstairs and see mom reading to Aiden. "I'm going to get ready for work. I think I'm going to walk to today." I tell her.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

I nod. "I just want to clear my head before I go to work."

"Do you need me to pick you up later?"

"Sure. I get off at 10:30."

Mom walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders and stares at me. "You know your dad and I are here if there's anything you want to talk to us about, right?"

I nod. "I know mom. I'm going to be ok, I promise." I force myself to smile. I don't want to tell her about my conversation with Bebe or that I'm upset about what she accused me of. I don't even want to think about it anymore…

Later while I'm at work, my mind is still on my conversation with Bebe. It really bothers me that first Heidi and now Bebe are accusing me of going after Cartman. I mean, he's the one that always approaches me, right? Maybe I just want to believe that. Maybe he really is being kind and concerned. Either way, I'm not trying to steal him from Heidi.

"WENDY?" I snap out of my daydream as Tweek screams my name.

I look at him. "Yes?"

"There's no customers right now, so why don't you go a clear the tables?" He twitches.

"Sure, right away." Honestly, I can count on one hand how many customers have been in here since my shift started. As I'm picking up cups to throw away, I accidentally drop one on the floor. I bend down to pick it up, but someone grabs it before me.

"Here you go." A familiar voice says to me. I look up and see Cartman smiling at me.

"Oh shit…" I mumble. This could be a problem…


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. I begin growing nervous by the second.

"I came for coffee for me and my wife." Cartman informs me.

I raise my eyebrow. "You guys got married?"

He nods. "Yeah, we got married almost a month ago. We were going to wait, but Heidi insisted on going to the Justice of the Peace. We're going to have a reception soon and announce it to everyone. Only our parents know right now."

"I see." I wonder if Bebe found out and that's why she gave me a hard time earlier. "In that case, congratulations!"

"Thanks! When did you start working here?"

"Last week..." I go back to cleaning the tables. I notice he's staring. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, coffee." He laughs.

I point at Tweek. "Tweek's over there, he can help you."

"No problem." He walks over to the counter while I continue cleaning.

"Wendy?" Tweek walks over to me. "Can you help Cartman?" He begins twitching.

"Weren't you just over there?" I ask him.

He starts twitching. "Yes, but I'm busy."

As much as I don't want to, I go ahead and help Cartman. Tweek is my boss and the last thing I want to do is piss him off. I need this job. "What can I get you?" I ask Cartman.

"Two small coffees, two creams, one sugar each."

"Coming right up." I make his coffee and quickly hand them to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He frowns. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so jittery?"

"I am?"

He nods. "I get it, it's a new job and you're nervous, but you know me. No need to be nervous." He smiles.

Why is he being so nice? When he's nice to me, _**I'M**_ the one accused of flirting! "Cartman...I think we should stay far away from each other as possible."

Cartman blinks a few times. "…why?"

"I think your wife would have a problem with that." I start cleaning up.

Cartman laughs. "Why would she have a problem with us talking? You guys are friends."

"I'm not sure about that…" I mumble.

"Come on Wendy, don't be like that."

I put my hands up in defeat. "I don't want any trouble Cartman. I have enough to deal with as it is."

"You got away from Stan and you're working now. What else are you dealing with?"

I sigh. "I'm trying to get my life and my sanity back! I'm constantly looking over my shoulder thinking Stan is waiting for me to beat me up again! I'm trying to save up money so I can eventually get my own place. I'm a nervous wreck and can barely take care of Aiden, thank goodness for my parents! I…I'm just under a lot of stress right now." I figured it's best that I leave out how I'm constantly accused of flirting with him.

"Damn, I'm sorry you're going through that. Well if you need anything, like a babysitter, you know Heidi and I are here and-"

"NO!" I accidentally drop a cup. "No, I appreciate it, but no!"

Cartman's eyes widen. "Wendy…what the hell?"

I bend down and pick the cup up. "You really should go Cartman. I don't want Heidi getting the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea about what?" I can see how confused he is.

"The wrong idea about us!"

Cartman is taken aback. "Us? There is no us."

"I know that and you know that. But others don't seem to realize that."

"Huh?"

I sigh. "I've been accused of flirting with you!"

"Really? I don't think you flirt with me."

"I'm glad because I don't."

"That's crazy!" Cartman smiles.

"Yes it is." I laugh.

"I can't believe people believe that. That's silly."

Yeah, one of them being tour wife. "Well either way, until that dies down, we really should keep our distance."

"Heidi doesn't think that so you should be ok."

I tried to keep from spilling the beans on her, but… "She's one those that thinks that!"

Cartman chuckles nervously. "Not my Heidi!"

I nod. "Yeah, we had an argument about it when you guys came to visit me in the hospital."

I swear I can see the light bulb go off in his head. "So that's why it was so tense when I came back in the room."

"Yes…"

"I'll talk to her about it."

I shake my head. "Please don't! I don't what to cause trouble for the two of you. I like you two together and I want to see someone in the group have a happily ever after!"

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. My marriage was shitty, who knows when Kyle is going to propose to Nichole, and don't even get me started on Bebe and Kenny. You and Heidi are the model couple!"

"Wow…I never realized you viewed us that way."

I nod. "I'll admit to you, I'm a little jealous of what you guys have. I wish I had that with Stan, but that ship has sailed." I look down.

"You're only 25. You have plenty of time to find a new man that will treat you the way you deserve and love Aiden like that's his son."

I smile. "Thanks. I need to get to a place where I can care for Aiden again before I even think about dating."

He nods in agreement. "No rush. Like I said, you have plenty of time."

"Yeah." I look down at the coffee cups in his hand. "You better get Heidi's coffee to her before it gets cold."

He chuckles. "You're right. I'm glad we live close by. Well I'll catch you later." He turns to leave, but then turns back around. "Oh and one last thing."

I look at him. "Yes?"

"Everything's going to be all right." He smiles.

"Thanks Cartman, see you later." He leaves and I go back to cleaning the tables. I hear a noise and look up, but there's no one there. "It's probably just my imagination..." I go back to cleaning, when I hear another sound. Again, I turn and there's no one there. I go throw away some cups, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream dropping cups on the floor. I turn around and see Tweek.

"Jesus dude, you're more nervous than me!" He twitches.

I let out a huge sigh. "Tweek, you scared sh…crap out of me!"

"Ah! Sorry! You can go home now. I don't think we're going to get anyone else in here tonight so I'm closing the place up for the night."

"Ok, I'll have to call my mom first so she can pick me up."

"Just as long as you wait outside for her, I'm closing up."

"Umm…" I think about all the strange noises I heard. "Is it ok if I wait in here until she comes?"

He shakes his head. "No way man! Relying on you to lock the place up is way too much pressure." He twitches some more. "I can take you home. I just have to run an errand on the way."

I'm a bit hesitant on accepting the ride, but I know it will take mom awhile to get here and I really don't want to stand outside and wait. "Sure, I can ride with you. Thank you."

"Ah! No problem! Let me lock up so we can be on our way!" He goes in the back to check things out. I hear a noise again. I thought it was Tweek, but it was coming from outside. I close my eyes. I think I'm losing it…


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. The first part of this chapter is in Stan's POV. R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"That slut!" I yell out. First she flirts with Cartman while she's supposed to be "working", now she's getting a ride from Tweek! What the fuck? I'm so fucking pissed! I get in my car to follow them to make sure he really takes her home.

I see Tweek making two stops before he drops her off at home. I see her walking inside. Good, she's home. I take a drink and decide to call Kyle. "Hey dude." He answers.

"She's moving on..." I whine.

"With who?"

"Tweek..."

Kyle laughs. "With Tweek? Dude, he's gay!"

"He's bi."

"He's with Craig." He reminds me.

"I think that's going to change."

"Why do you think that?"

"He gave her a ride home."

There's a few moments of silence. "So?"

"So I bet they're fucking!"

Kyle laughs again. "You got all that from a ride home?"

"What other reason does he have to drive her home?"

"She doesn't have a car and it's dark!"

I can feel my blood boiling. "There's more to it than that! I should break down the door and-"

"Dude! Calm down!"

"I'm pissed dude! She's still my fucking wife!"

Kyle sighs. "I know and if you want to prove that you've changed, you need to get your anger under control."

"She's cheating on me!"

"You don't know that dude."

"I have a pretty good idea!"

"You may want to ignore that. Now why don't you go on home and maybe you can talk to her in the morning after a good night sleep?" Kyle tries to reason with me.

"Ugh! I guess dude!"

"I mean it Stan! Go home!" He orders.

"All right! All right! I'll come back in the morning."

"Good. Don't drink before you go over there."

I look down at the bottle in my hand. "How did you know I was drinking?"

"Because I know you."

I laugh. "I guess you do." I put the car in drive. "Ok, I'm leaving now so we'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok dude. Remember, be kind and gentle and show her that you're sorry."

"Got it!" I hang up and drive off. It's not going to be easy to show her I'm sorry after what I witnessed today, but I have to do what it takes to get her to drop these charges.

Wendy's POV

"Come on Aiden, please hold still!" I plead with him as I put on his diaper. I'm trying to get him dressed for daycare, but for some reason he's not cooperating today.

"NO!" Aiden begins kicking.

"Aiden please, you're going to make Grandma late for work."

Mom comes in the room. "Wendy, it's ok, I'll get him ready." She tells me.

I shake my head. "No mom, I can do it."

"Like you said, I don't want to be late." She smiles and puts on Aiden's diaper with no trouble. "What outfit is he going to wear?"

I point to an outfit on a hanger. "The blue one."

She grabs it and gets Aiden dressed. I can't believe how cooperative he is with mom. She picks Aiden up. "What time do you have to be at work today?"

"3:00."

She nods. "Your dad may be home in time to take you."

I shake my head. "No worries, I can walk."

"Are you sure? You've been complaining about hearing strange noises."

I nod. "It's probably just my imagination."

She nods in agreement. "You're very overwhelmed right now so it's normal." She gives me a kiss. "I'll see you after you get off work. Try to find something productive to do around the house before you go to work."

"Bye mom. Bye Aiden!" I give him a kiss.

"Bye mommy!" I'm surprised he said bye back. I smile at him as mom takes him out the room. I love hearing him call me mommy. I just love hearing him talk! I watch them leave from the window. It's hard watching Aiden leave every day, but daycare is where he needs to be. I decide to take a shower and get dressed. Sure, I don't have to be at work for another six and half hours, but I don't want to lie around until then. Like mom said, find something productive around the house to do.

After my shower, I go back to my room to get dressed. I stand at the door and look at the window. Ok, I know I'm not losing it. That window was NOT open. I close the window and turn around and jump when I see Stan standing in my room. I close my eyes. "You're not really here…"

"Yes I am!" He responds causing me to jump again.

"W-what are you doing here?" I slowly back up. "How did you get in here?"

"So you ran back home to mommy and daddy, huh? I don't appreciate them telling me you weren't here."

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." I explain fearfully.

"You could've stayed home…with my son." He looks around. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's at daycare."

Stan glares at me. "Daycare? What the hell for? You're not at work."

"I'm going to work later."

"At Tweek's Coffee Shop? How did you get that job?"

"I applied and Tweek hired me."

"Did you fuck him to get the job?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not like that and you know it!"

"Then why did he give you a ride home last night?"

I raise my eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because I saw him drop you off!"

"You've been following me?"

He nods. "I saw you flirting with Cartman when he came to get coffee and Tweek giving you a ride. You sure do get around."

"I wasn't flirting with Cartman. So now I know I wasn't hearing things last night."

Stan slowly moves closer to me. "Did you forget that you have a husband? It's obvious you forgot about your son!"

I shake my head. "No I didn't. My schedule changes and it's beneficial for Aiden to be in daycare. His speech really has improved."

"So when are you coming back home?"

"This is my home."

"No, I mean my house. I want my family back."

"Stan...I can't. Not after everything you've put me through." I still healing from those wounds as we speak.

"So I can't say or do anything to convince you to come back?"

"No…"

I can suddenly see how angry he is. "Fine Wendy! I tried to come here and make peace, but you don't want that so I'm doing things my way! I'm getting my son! You clearly can't take care of him without me!"

"Stan, please leave."

He grabs my arm and squeezes it tightly. "I'll leave when I'm ready!"

Now I'm really scared. I'm afraid he's going to hit me. "Please just go. You're not even supposed to be here."

"Says who?"

"My parents."

He laughs. "I forgot you do everything your mommy and daddy say like a good little girl!" I look over and see my phone on my nightstand. I try to reach for it, but Stan grabs it first. "You're not calling anyone on the phone _**I'M**_ paying for. Since you're not coming back to me, I guess you'll no longer be needing this."

Damn, he has a point, but now I can't call for help. My parents got rid of their landline years ago. "Please just go. I don't want any trouble."

Stan stares me up and down. "You know you look really good in that towel." Now he's grossing me out. "I haven't had sex since you left. You're still my wife so you have a legal obligation."

"No way!"

He raises his fist up, and I cover my face. He quickly puts his hand down. "Sorry…old habit. I'm a changed man."

I start crying. "Let me go and get out of here!"

He releases his grip and slowly nods. "Again, I'm really sorry." He tries to hug me, but I back away. "Like I've said before, I love you to death! I'm not going to stop trying to get you back, but just know if you don't come back, you're going to lose Aiden. Decide what's more important to you." He leaves. Great, he knows where I work and where I'm living. Now I have to go somewhere else and quit my job…


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay, I was suffering from writer's block. As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 18

"Quitting your job isn't an option!" Mom tells me as I'm sitting on my bed with mom and dad standing over me. I took the day off today and I had no intentions of going back. Mom and Dad were pissed when they found out. Dad called Tweek and worked it out so I can keep my job. God, I don't want to go back there.

"I have to agree with your mother." Dad adds in.

"But he knows where I work!" I try to plead my case.

"So?" They ask in unison.

"That means he knows where to find me."

"You can't run away forever." Mom tells me. "Eventually you're going to have to face him."

"But-"

"There's no but. You need to face him." Dad explains gently. "He knows you're afraid and as long as you show fear, he'll continue to get to you."

"It's hard to not show fear. I'm afraid of him!"

"He's no one to be afraid of. His a little pussy!"

"Daddy!" It's weird hearing my dad talk like that.

"He is! What kind of man beats on a woman half his size?"

"Umm..."

"That's not a man! That's a pussy!"

"Daddy, that isn't helping!"

"Neither is running away from him!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Live your life. If he puts his hands on you, fight back!"

I shake my head. "I can't fight him."

"All you have to do is defend yourself and I guarantee he will back off."

I shake my head again. He doesn't get it. "No, he'll get pissed and beat me senseless!"

"Come on Wendy! Your father and I didn't raise you to have such a defeatist attitude!" Mom adds in. "Where's your fighting spirit?"

I look down. "I don't have any fight left in me." I look at her. "Especially when it comes to him…"

"You better get it back if you want this to end! Running is not the way to do it."

"Your mom is right." Dad steps in. "Think of Aiden. Is it fair for him to live his life on the run?"

I shake my head. "No, but-"

"No buts. It's not fair to Aiden. He's your number 1 priority!"

I nod in agreement. "You're right, but it's not easy."

"There's only so much he can do to you. You're living here and you've already filed charges against him."

"That didn't stop him from climbing in my window."

"We'll file a restraining order first thing in the morning." Dad kisses my forehead. "It's going to be ok, dear."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome honey." He leaves the room.

"Why don't go out and spend some time with your friends?" Mom suggests. "It might do you some good."

I shrug. "The only probably with that is, all my friends are dating Stan's friends."

"So? They were your friends before Stan, right?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." She looks at the time. "You should get some sleep since you have to now work a double shift tomorrow." Mom reminds me. That was part of the agreement to me keeping my job.

"I know. I'm going to check on Aiden before I go to sleep."

"Ok, but don't wake him. It took awhile for me to get him to sleep."

"I won't mom." I hug her. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome dear."

After work the next night, I met up with Nichole at her house. "He's so disgusting!" Nichole states after I tell her about my recent encounter with Stan. "I'm so glad you're done with him!"

"It's not that simple." I tell her.

"Why not?"

I immediately burst into tears. "Because he's threatening to take Aiden from me. I'm a wreck Nichole! I can barely take care of Aiden right now!"

"Why? You've always done such a great job with him."

"I know, but since I've left Stan, I've been falling apart."

She shakes her head. "You know what your problem is? You need more confidence in yourself. You're doing a lot better than most women in your situation. Some women never leave or they leave and they go back. You're trying to get your life together…a life without Stan. You're doing a damn good job if you ask me!"

"It's hard to get it together now that I know that he's following me around." I look around and point at a plant. "For all I know he could be hiding behind that plant over there!"

Nichole laughs. "Now you're just being paranoid."

"I thought that I first until he showed up in my room."

"That's true. I'm going to be honest with you, Kyle told me Stan really misses you and he's trying to get you back."

I nod. "I know. He told me he wants me back, when I rejected him, he threatened to take Aiden. Obviously he really doesn't want me, he just wants that control."

Nichole nods. "I'm so glad you rejected him."

"I had to. He got too dangerous. After what he did to Ginger, I grew afraid that he would to that to Aiden or me if I didn't get us out of there."

"Like I said, he's disgusting."

"He is…" I start crying again.

"What's wrong now?"

I shake my head. "Sorry…I was thinking about everything I've been through with him. 7 years of abuse, 5 miscarriages, I almost lost Aiden, years of isolation from my parents and friends, years living in fear of my husband, the murder of my dog. Why did I put up with it for so long? Aiden is probably going to think I'm the worst mother ever."

She takes my hand. "Don't beat yourself up. The most important thing is you got yourself and Aiden out of there! Aiden will be very proud of you when he realizes what you did."

"I hope so. I hope he doesn't think I'm cruel for taking him from his father."

Nichole scowls. "Oh God no! Like you said, he could've ended up like Ginger if you didn't!" She hands me a tissue. "Here, wipe your eyes. You rarely get out and you're not going to spend it being sad!"

"I can't help it. I'm sad all the time…"

"Let's go out! Have a girl's night! I'll call Bebe and Heidi to see if they want to meet us!" I'm not sure Heidi wants to be around me, but I'm taking my mom's advice and spending time with my friends.

"Meet us where?"

"We can go to a lounge or a club. A night of drinks and dancing. Maybe you'll meet a real man." She winks.

I point at my clothes. "I don't have anything to wear. I'm still in my work clothes."

"Wendy, we use to borrow each other's clothes in high school. We're still the same size, I'm sure I can find something for you. Any more excuses?"

I shake my head and smile. "I guess not."

"Good, and I even got you to smile. Let's go!" She drags me to her room. I'm not quite sure about this outing, but I guess it couldn't' hurt to have a night out. What could go wrong…?


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 19

"Do you want another drink?" Nichole asks me. We ended up at a club. Nichole gave me this short, tight black dress to wear which is way too short. It's just me, Nichole, and Bebe as they couldn't get in touch with Heidi. In a way, I'm glad. I don't want things to be awkward between us. We're at the bar so they can get another round of drinks.

I shake my head. "I probably shouldn't."

"Come on! You don't have to be home anytime soon." Bebe steps in. "Live a little!"

"It doesn't take much for me to get drunk."

She giggles. "That's ok."

I look at Nichole. "I'm fine."

"Just relax and have a drink." Nichole whispers to me.

"I said I'm fine." I adjust the dress I'm wearing. "Except I need to get out of this dress."

"The dress is fine."

"It's too short and tight."

"If you ask me, it's not short enough!" Bebe laughs as she pulls the bottom of the dress up.

"I don't want to look slutty." I tell as I pull the dress back down.

"I'm trying to help you get laid!"

"That's not what I want!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm technically still married!"

"So? Your husband is an abusive pig! I bet he's sleeping with someone else by now!"

I shrug. "It doesn't matter if he is. I'm still not going to cheat on him."

"Is it still cheating if you're separated?"

"Yes!"

Bebe rolls her eyes. "Ugh, this is why I'll never get married! There's too many sexy men out there to settle down with one!"

"I wish Kyle was ready to settle down..." Nichole sighs.

"I thought he was?"

"He is, but..."

"It's his mom?"

Nichole nods. "He's afraid to tell her we want to get married."

"Why?"

"You know Kyle. He's always been afraid of his mom. It took him two years to even tell her we were dating. He has a curfew whenever he comes to my house."

"He's 25…"

"Tell that to Sheila Broflovski!" Bebe hands her a shot.

"Here girl, you need this!"

"Thanks." She downs it as Bebe hands me a shot.

"This one's for you."

I shake my head. "I told you guys I don't want another drink."

"I'll take it!" We turn around and see Heidi. I'm surprised she actually came.

"Hey Heidi! You made it!" Nichole greets her as she and Bebe hug her.

"Of course I made it! I had to have hot sex with my _**HUSBAND**_ before I came! Pun intended!"Heidi giggles and Bebe makes a gagging sound. She looks at me and smiles. "Hi Wendy."

"Hi Heidi…" She hugs me. It's really awkward…

"Heidi girl, I love you, but I do **NOT** want a mental image of Cartman having sex with anyone!" Bebe tells her.

"Ditto!" Nichole adds in.

Heidi laughs. "TMI?"

"YES!" Bebe and Nichole yell as the three of them laugh.

"Sorry! So why are you guys standing at the bar? Let's get out on the dance floor!" Heidi gestures for them to come as she downs the shot that was intended for me.

"Finally!" Bebe agrees. "Let me get grab my drink!" She picks her drink up and drags Heidi on the dance floor.

Nichole looks at me. "Are you coming?"

I shake my head. "I think I'm going to hang out at the bar." Honestly, I'm really feeling uncomfortable being here. I miss Aiden, but the girls wouldn't understand so I keep that to myself.

"Do you want me to keep you company?"

"Oh no, go on and have fun. I'll be fine."

"Ok, but I'll be back to check on you."

I smile. "Ok, but you really don't have to." Nichole walks off. I step outside and call my mom.

"You left the club already?" Mom asks as she answers the phone.

"No, I'm still here. How's Aiden?" I ask her.

There's a long pause. "He's asleep Wendy…you know that."

"Can you give him a kiss for me? Tell him I love him too."

"Honey, you'll be home in a few hours."

"Please mom? It would mean so much to me." I beg her.

"Ok, now go have fun with your friends!"

"Thanks mom. I love you so much! I want to thank you and daddy for everything!" I tear up a bit. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys."

"We're happy to do it. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you when I get home." We hang up. I go back to the bar and decide to finally go ahead and order another drink. As soon as I take a sip of my drink I hear a familiar voice from behind.

"What are you drinking?" I slowly turn around and there's Stan. I let go of my drink and he catches it before it can hit the ground. "Are you trying to drawn attention to yourself?" He whispers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my wife." He runs his hands through my hair. "That's an awfully short dress you have on. It shouldn't be hard to get you out of it…" He smiles.

"Don't touch me!" I say loudly. Not loud enough apparently since it's so loud in this club.

"Keep your voice down! I just want you to talk to me, baby."

"No!" I get up and walk out. I don't get too far before Stan grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. I can feel something in my back.

"I have my gun, and I'm not afraid to use it." He whispers.

"What?"

"Come outside and talk to me or I will shoot."

"You would do that here?"

He nods. "As usual, the choice is yours."

"Ok…I'll go outside." We head outside. "I'm out here, what do you want?"

"I'm going to give you another chance to come home. I want you back. I want my son." He starts tearing up. "I'm so lost and lonely without you guys. I want my family back!" I see a tear fall from his eyes.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry Stan, but I can't."

"Why not? We can go to counseling together."

"I'm in a different place in my life Stan. I can't take your abuse anymore."

"I said we can go to counseling!"

"That's not enough."

"Think of Aiden! Doesn't he deserve to live under the same roof as both parents?"

"I'm doing this for Aiden…"

He gets down on his knees and takes my hand, but I quickly jerk it away. "Wendy please! I'm on my knees begging you!" He cries. "I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry." He completely breaks down.

I look at him. "Sorry doesn't change the abuse. It doesn't change all the miscarriages, hospital visits, the broken bones, the bruises, the burns…I have to live with that! I had to have plastic surgery because I was beaten so badly. To this day, I still have nightmares about all the hell you've put me through!"

"I've changed…"

At this point, I'm crying with him. "No you haven't! You held a gun to me and forced me to come out here. You haven't changed!"

"Wendy please-"

"NO!" I interrupt him. "I'm done with you Stan! I'm done!" I turn to walk away and wipe my eyes.

"You obviously didn't hear me say I have my gun and I'm not afraid to use it…"

I turn around and sure enough Stan is standing pointing the gun at me. My eyes widen in fear. "Stan…" I slowly began back up as he slowly moves closer to me.

"Wendy, I've told you before that I love you to death…"

"I know…"

"You don't get it."

"I do…just put down the gun and let's talk like adults…"

He shakes his head. "I tried to do things your way and you wouldn't hear me out so now I'm going to do things my way."

"You don't want to do this…" I put my hands up. "Please, put the gun down. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it…" I tell him gently.

"You are worth it!"

"Oh my God Stan, what are you doing?" I turn my head and see Heidi standing behind me. Suddenly, I hear a gunshot and Heidi screaming. That's followed by two more shots…


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Stan's POV

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Kyle asks me. I'm in jail, arrested for attempted murder. I've been in here for less than 24 hours and I'm already losing my damn mind! Everyone else has seemed to give up on me except for Kyle. I'm so grateful that he came to visit. I just wish he wasn't trying to lecture me.

"I wasn't thinking..." I respond to him looking down at my feet.

"You were supposed to show Wendy that you've changed!" Kyle crosses his arms.

"I tried, but she wasn't being very receptive!" I'm getting angry just thinking about how dismissive she was.

"So you thought shooting her would change her mind?"

"Like I said, I wasn't thinking!"

"Now two women are fighting for their lives because of you." I accidentally shot Wendy and Heidi. Honestly, I didn't mean to shoot either one of them. I panicked when Heidi came outside and my finger slipped. All I wanted to do was scare Wendy into talking to me, not shoot her.

"Any updates?"

Kyle shakes his head. "No dude, but you better watch out _**IF**_ you get out of here."

"Why?"

"Cartman's going to kill you."

I laugh. "Yeah ok!" He's crazy if he thinks I'm afraid of Cartman coming after me.

"I'm serious dude. He's pissed that you shot Heidi!"

I shrug. "It wasn't an accident. She came out at the wrong time."

"How did you even know they were there?"

I look away again. "I followed Wendy."

"What?"

"I had to. She wasn't taking my calls so I've been following her around. I waited for an opportunity to confront her and I thought this was the perfect place. It was a public place and I knew I could make her talk to me without making a scene." I explain to Kyle. "She was sitting at the bar alone so it's her fault for slipping."

"Too bad you didn't leave your gun at home..."

"I had a feeling that I would need it."

Kyle's eyes widen. "So you went with the intent on shooting her?"

I shake my head. "No, I just wanted to intimidate her."

"Dude, you shot her and Heidi. This isn't going to end well for you."

I look down. "I know..." It may not seem that way to Kyle, but I really do feel bad for the shooting.

"I'll ask my dad to be your lawyer...again." Kyle sighs.

I smile. "Thanks dude."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you?"

I nod. "Yes, I want you to bring Aiden to see me."

"Umm...I can't promise you that." He rubs the back of his head.

"Why not?"

"I would have to go through Wendy's parents and I'm sure they're not big fans of yours right now." They've never been so that's nothing new to me.

"So what? They can't deny me my son."

"Like I said, I can't promise anything."

"Try hard dude!"

"I will. I'll see you later."

"See you." He leaves. I head back to cell and pray. I pray that both Wendy and Heidi pull through this. I never meant to shoot either of them. I swear I'll really become a changed man after this. I want to be a man my son will be proud of. "Please be ok Wendy…" I whisper as a tear falls from my eyes.

Heidi's POV

"We realized Wendy wasn't at the bar so we split up to look for her." I explain to the cop. I'm lying in a hospital bed being interviewed by a cop. I was shot in the shoulder, I decided to "play dead" so that Stan wouldn't shoot me again. However, trying to make it look real, I fell and hit my head pretty hard.

"Mmm hmm, then what happened?" He asks me.

"I went outside and I saw Wendy with Stan and he has a gun."

"So he hadn't shot the gun yet?"

I shake my head. "I asked him what was he doing then he started shooting."

"How many times?"

"Three times."

"Mmm hmm..." He jots that down. "Anything else?"

I shake my head. "That's it officer."

"Thank you. We'll be in touch if I have any more questions." He leaves. Once he's gone, Eric comes back in the room and takes my hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he pushes my hair back.

"I'm ok..." I put my hand on my head. "I have a headache."

Eric hugs me tightly. "I'm glad you made it. I was worried for a minute there."

"He got me in my shoulder. I only "fell" so he would stop shooting."

"That was smart!" He kisses me. "You've always been so smart…"

"Yeah. How's Wendy?"

Eric shrugs. "I'm not sure, I've been here with you the whole time except when the cop came. But I was outside the room then."

I chuckle, he's so cute. "Well, I hope she's ok. I feel so guilty." I lower my head in shame.

"Why?"

"If I didn't come out when I did, Stan might not have shot her."

"You don't know that babe."

I nod. "I came out at the wrong time."

"You may have saved Wendy's life." He puts his arm around me.

"But she got shot...twice!"

"If you didn't come out when you did, he may have kept shooting until he knew she was dead. As far as we know, she's still fighting for her life." I know he's trying to make me feel better, but I'm still consumed with guilt.

"He didn't start shooting until I came out and said something." I shouldn't have went outside…

"Don't beat yourself up." Eric hugs me again.

I look at Eric and bat my eyes. "Can you please go get an update on Wendy for me?"

"He takes my hand and squeezes it. But I don't want to leave your side."

"I'm ok babe, just please…go check on Wendy!"

He nods. "Anything for you." He kisses me before leaving. I'm really worried about Wendy. We were never close and I thought she was trying to go after my husband, but I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. I wonder how Stan knew she would be there. It doesn't make any sense.

Moments later, Eric returns. I sit up. "Any news…?"

He shakes his head, I can see pain in his eyes.. "She didn't make it…"

My eyes widen. It can't be! "What are you saying?"

"The bullets hit her in the stomach. She bled to death…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" I yell.

"She's dead…"

"NO!" I cry out as Eric comforts me. I can't believe it, I can't believe Wendy's gone…


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! This chapter will be written in third person. As usual, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 21

"Wendy, a person with a strong internal light, who has always helped us, her friends, to feel good about ourselves. Always a smile on her face, with a desire to grow, laugh, live, skate, learn; and with many projects to fulfill.

Without fear of death, she lived in peace. She always said she would convert herself into positive energy to project onto anyone who really needed it in this world. We won't be bitter, but we will have justice. She was brutally murdered at the hands of a man. A man, who doesn't even deserve to be called a man. A man who's name I will NOT speak out of respect for Wendy!

We'll carry you with us in every way, in every flip, in every wave, in every sunset. Flying with the wind, skating the moon, within the eternity of the universe.

You were a great mother, daughter, friend, and even wife. It's unfortunate that such a wonderful spirit with so much to live for, life was tragically cut short."

Nichole looks up at everyone. "Wendy was such a good friend...and I'll miss her more than anything! She was one of my best friends." She begins sobbing. Kyle walks over to her to comfort her and escorted her back to her seat. "I can't believe she's gone…"

"I know…" Kyle whispers to her as he puts his arms around her and lets her weep onto his shoulder.

There was a huge turnout for Wendy's funeral. Almost everyone in South Park was in attendance, in addition to Wendy's family. Her parents wanted to have an open casket so they can see their daughter's face one last time.

"Mommy's sleeping…" Aiden whispers as the Testaburgers carry him to Wendy's casket. Mrs. Testaburger has a breakdown right there.

"She's no longer in pain." Bebe whispers to them.

"I should've stepped in sooner…" Mrs. Testaburger continues sobbing. "I didn't do enough to help her."

"You did all you could."

"But it wasn't enough! My daughter shouldn't be here!"

"We can't blame ourselves…" Mr. Testaburger whispers to her. "There's only one person to blame and that sorry asshole is going to rot in jail!"

Mrs. Testaburger nods and watches as Wendy's casket is closed and the pallbearers carry it out. She looks at the crowd. "If anyone here is in a domestic abuse relationship, please don't let this be you! Don't let "I miss you" trick you. Don't let "I'm sorry" make you think about walking back into that party. The longer you dance with the devil the longer you remain in hell. Don't sell yourself short by settling for what they have to offer. You owe so much better to yourself. Remember you left for a reason. Remember the stress that caused you to leave them. Remember that you gave your best and got their worst in return." She wipes her eyes. "Like I said, don't let this be you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think?" Heidi asks smiling.

Wendy nods and wipes her eyes.. "It's…really good. Some parts were hard to read, but I like it." She sniffles. "Sorry…"

Heidi gives her a tissue. "It's quite all right. So did you learn anything?"

She nods again. "Yeah I did. I definitely don't want to wind up the way I did in your story."

"So you're not going to back to that monster, right? The next time could be worse than a bruise on the forehead, red marks on your neck, or a crooked nose."

Wendy smiles and shakes her head. "Absolutely not!" She looks at Aiden. "I can't leave this little guy without a mom."

"You're welcome to stay here until you get on your feet." Cartman offers to Wendy.

"I agree with Eric. I would hate to see you go back to Stan because you felt like you didn't have anywhere else to go." Heidi adds in.

"Thanks guys, but I'm going to stay with my parents. I know they'll keep Aiden and me safe." Wendy informs them. "I really appreciate everything." She picks up Aiden and heads for the door. She turns back and looks at Heidi. "Thank you for that book…it was really inspiring. Who knows, it may save someone else's life."

Heidi smiles back. "You're welcome, I'm glad it inspired you. Good luck with everything!"

"Thank you!" She leaves.

Cartman puts his arms around Heidi. "You've always been so smart. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one!" She kisses him.

"I'm really proud of what you did for Wendy."

"Yeah, but not only did I help her, I also finished my fourth book!" Heidi smiles proudly.

THE END

A/N: That's all folks! I'm taking a break until 2017 to recharge my batteries, lol! Feel free to leave some new story suggestions in the review (no sequels)! Anyways, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I'll see you with a new story in 2017! Ciao!


End file.
